Les masques de pierre cachent des âmes en peine
by Alliana2312
Summary: Leiko est une étrange vampire dans une étrange lignée qui a constamment des jumeaux soit sang-pur, soit aristocrates... Elle est la seule qui est fille unique. Elle arrive à l'Académie Cross, délaissée de ses parents, et rencontre un vampire tout aussi étrange qu'elle: Shiki. ShikixOC, peut-être TakumaxOC. Rima n'a JAMAIS existé dans cette fiction! L'image montre Leiko!
1. Présentation Leiko

Bonjour !

Pendant que je travaillais sur ma 1 ère fic, j'ai eu une soudaine idée, mais ne pouvant pas l'intégrer dans cette dernière, j'étais obligée d'en faire une deuxième….Je dédie cette fiction à Pauline et à Amélie, mes meilleures amies!

Ce sera une fiction ShikixOC… Pour ceux qui sont fans de ShikixRima mieux vaudrait pour vous de quitter tout de suite cette fic, car Rima n'a jamais existé dans celle-ci !

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien…A part Leiko, mon OC.

* * *

Prénom : Leiko

Nom : Tysuake (se prononce : Ti-su-a-ké)

Espèce : Vampire

Famille : Tysuake est le nom de l'une des familles vampires les plus connues. Elle est riche, mais aussi célèbre pour son étrangeté. En effet, leurs descendants sont toujours des jumeaux, et si l'un des deux est un Sang-Pur, l'autre est de type Aristocrate ! Et qu'importe l'espèce ou le niveau des parents, ça se passe toujours de cette façon.

Enfin… Sauf pour Leiko, fille unique, ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention…

Passé : Les parents de Leiko, honteux de leur fille, ne la voient pas souvent, et ils se sont en quelque sorte débarrasser d'elle en la mettant à l'Académie Cross… Leiko, bien qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès, s'attire les foudres et les moqueries du reste de la famille…

Physique : Cheveux violets, presque noirs.

Yeux rouges clairs parsemés d'argent.

Grande (un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix), et mince.

Son visage ne laisse apparaître aucune expression, il est comme figé.

Age : 17 ans vampires

Personnalité : Bien qu'elle paraisse indifférente, lunatique et froide, elle est timide et gentille. Elle est attentionnée, intelligente, et peut même avoir de l'humour ( ce trait de caractère restant quand même rare).Elle sait être responsable et prendre de bonnes décisions, l'avantage d'avoir vécu dans une famille qui vous livrait à vous-même.

Classe : Night Class

Pouvoirs : Pour l'instant, on ne connaît que son don de télékinésiste.

* * *

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez-moi des avis, S'il Vous Plaît!


	2. L'abandonnée des Tysuake

Voici le chapitre 1 ! En espérant que vous apprécierez !

Aido: Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, sauf Leiko. Youpiii...

Moi: Ne fais pas cette tête et ne prends pas cette voix ennuyé, ça me déprime...

Ruka: Laisse tomber, Alliana-san, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas dans ce chapitre...

Leiko: Je ne veux pas déprimer davantage, mais vu que c'est une fiction basé sur Shiki, il ne vas pas beaucoup apparaître...

Aido: (se renfrogne un peu plus) Oui, bon, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie non plus...

* * *

Leiko PDV

_Non, non et non , Leiko ! Tu iras à l'Académie Cross, tu es trop inutile ici, alors il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu y ailles !

Je regardai sa mère, Daichi Tysuake, s'énerver contre moi, en même temps que le majordome faisait mes bagages. Et dire que j'aurai pu éviter tout ça si je n'avais pas été fille unique…

Dans la famille Tysuake, une lignée vampirique assez connue pour sa richesse, on avait toujours des jumeaux. Il y a l'un des deux qui est un sang-pur, et l'autre est un aristocrate. Tout le temps, constamment. L'un des deux parents pourrait être un Level E ou pire, un humain, ça ne changerait rien à cette tradition.

Sauf que moi, avec ma chance habituelle, je suis fille unique, ce qui me distingue de mes proches, et il y avait un autre petit problème : Je ne savais pas de quel niveau j'étais entre le A et le B…

J'explique : j'ai le pouvoir de contrôle sur tous les vampires à part les Sang-Purs, caractéristique de ces derniers, et en même temps, je ne suis pas aussi puissante qu'eux…De plus si j'arrive à utiliser ce le-dit pouvoir, après, je suis complètement vidée de mon énergie, jusqu'à en être malade. Le seul truc à peu près bien que j'arrive à faire sans me fatiguer, c'était la télékinésie.

Hors les Sang-Purs ne tombent JAMAIS malades. C'était impossible. Pour combler le tout, je mettais un temps fou à guérir

C'était l'une des innombrables raisons pour laquelle ma parenté me détestait. Si certains m'ignorent tout simplement, d'autres ne se gênent pas pour me ramener plus bas que terre ou m'humilier…

Quant à mes parents…Eh bien, je ne les ai vu qu'une fois sur deux, à mon anniversaire. Le reste du temps, je ne reçois que des lettres et des cadeaux. C'est déjà pas mal, mais je vois bien à chaque fois que je les vois la pitié et la honte qu'ils ont dans les yeux. C'était bien la 1 ère fois qu'ils venaient pour une toute autre raison.

Ils ont trouvé une Académie privée prestigieuse, privée, avec une classe de Vampires. Autant dire une parfaite occasion de se débarrasser de moi…

Je soupirai. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal… Je n'aurais plus à supporter les railleries de mes cousins. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que je vois une de mes tantes, ce n'est pas un mais DEUX cousins que je dois subir…

Vous imaginez les grandes réunions de famille où tout le monde est présent ?

Moi, je vois très bien : c'est mon pire cauchemar.

Tout compte fait, aller là-bas est une bénédiction.

_Quand partirais-je ? demandai-je la mine impassible.

J'aurais juré avoir entendue ma mère soupirer de soulagement.

_Cet après-midi. Tu as encore deux heures.

_Ma valise est finie, dis-je en voyant le majordome sortir, je peux partir tout de suite ?

_Fais comme tu veux, ma chérie.

« Ma chérie »… La dernière fois que je l'ai entendue m'appeler comme ça, j'avais quatre ans, et encore, je vais un peu vite quand je dis « entendre », c'était dans une carte d'anniversaire, vu que mes parents le rataient pour « une réunion très très importante » .

Tous les deux ans, c'était la même excuse. A vrai dire, ça ne me fait plus vraiment d'effet, j'avais tellement l'habitude…

Je pris ma valise et descendit jusqu'à la voiture. Ils n'étaient même pas là pour me dire au revoir… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle « L'abandonnée des Tysuake ».

Je jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir. Non, définitivement, ça n'allait pas me manquer….

* * *

Voilà, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des avis, s'il vous plaît !

Moi: Et Leiko, rectification rapide sur ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure: c'une fiction sur TOI et Shiki!

Leiko: (coup d'oeil et voix ennuyés): Je ne le connais même pas...

Moi: Patience! Tu le verras plus tard!

* * *

Merci a Daaku pour son commentaire, ça me fait plaisir!


	3. La nouvelle arrivante

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse pour le petit chapitre précédent qui était vraiment court….On va dire que c'était mon quart d'heure sadique ! Que voulez-vous, il y en a qui sont déjantés, d'autres qui sont sadiques ! (n'est ce pas, Daaku ? )

Donc celui-ci (2ème chapitre : Youpi !) sera plus long, à toi Shiki :

Shiki :…

Moi : Shiki ?

Shiki (se réveille) : Quoi ? Ah oui : Alliana-san ne possède pas Vampire Knight, mais par contre, elle possède Leiko, ma prétendue future petite amie…

Leiko ( en imitant le ton de Shiki, un peu agacée par le « prétendue ») : En d'autres termes, Alliana ne possède pas Shiki, mon prétendu petit ami…

Aido (se tapant l'incruste, comme d'habitude) : Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, ici…

Leiko ( imitant à la perfection le coup d'œil meurtrier _made in Zéro_) : Bref, Alliana tu peux commencer !

* * *

Leiko PDV : Le voyage fut plus long et plus ennuyeux que je ne l'aurais cru. La voiture arriva à destination vers 16 h, et je descendis ma valise à la main. D'ici, l'Académie me paraissait gigantesque, avec ses hauts murs que l'on pouvait comparer à des remparts, et on pouvait entrevoir le toit de certains bâtiments au loin…

Je m'apprêta à entrer, quand une jeune humaine aux cheveux chocolat et aux yeux de la même couleur que les murs en briques bordant l'école apparut, accompagnée d'un grand adolescent vraiment plus grand qu'elle, apparemment plus vieux que la première arrivante, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux améthyste. Il avait un tatouage au cou me paraissant familier. Je me demanda ce que faisait un Level D ici…

Je reviens à la réalité, et fixa la jeune fille qui commençait à parler :

_Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle ? Je suis Yuki Cross et le grand derrière moi, c'est Zéro Kiryu ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Leiko Tysuake. Répondis-je d'un ton morne.

_Tu permets que je t'appelle Leiko-san ? demanda-t-elle.

Je haussa les épaules. Qu'importe, je m'en fichais éperdument.

_Bien, alors Leiko-san, nous allons t'emmener chez le directeur, tu vas recevoir un uniforme et il va t'apprendre les règles de cette école. Oh, à propos, tu es dans la Night Class.

J'avais un peu près arrêté de suivre à la moitié du discours… Il n'y avait pas que moi, d'ailleurs. Kiryu regardait les nuages passer en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au bureau du directeur. Sur la pancarte, il était marqué « Directeur de l'Académie Cross: Kaien Cross ». Un proche de Yuki ?

Cette dernière poussa la porte, révélant derrière un homme. La trentaine, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et un…Tablier rose ?

Eh bien…Il y en a un dans cette Académie qui n'a pas peur d'être ridicule…

_Yuukiii-chaaan ! Kiryu-kun ! Mes braves enfants m'ont amené la nouvelle élève…Comme je suis fière de vous !

J'entendis le garçon grommeler derrière moi en fermant la porte : Je ne suis pas votre fils ! Tandis que Yuki disait en secouant les mains :

_Pas devant la nouvelle, s'il vous plaît, M. le directeur !

Ce dernier se mit brusquement à pleurer en disant :

_Comment de fois faudra-t-il que je te rappelle qu'il faut m'appeler PAPA ?

Si je n'étais pas déprimée à cause de l'obligation d'aller à l'Académie, il y aurait eu des chances que je souris… LA situation était pitoyable, et le tablier rose n'arrangeait rien…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux garçons entrèrent : un blond aux yeux bleu saphir et un brun aux yeux bleu électrique. Ils avaient tous les deux un uniforme blanc pur. Si le blond avait un sourire de play-boy, l'autre semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Si je me fie à mon odorat, ce sont deux Aristocrates.

Ce fut donc le premier gars qui commença à parler, avec une curieuse voix chantante, ressemblant sur les bords à celle d'une fille :

_Nous sommes venus prendre la nouvelle. Bonjour beauté, lâcha-t-il à mon intention.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Un vrai play-boy. En l'ignorant complètement je demanda au directeur :

_Pourrais-je avoir mon uniforme, s'il vous plaît ?

Celui-ci arrêta tout de suite de se plaindre, et dit avec un sourire crétin :

_Bien sûr, mais vous êtes bien Leiko Tysuake ?

_Oui, dis-je avec mon ton indifférent.

_Vous passerez le bonjour à votre tante, dit-il en me tendant l'uniforme

Je me raidis. Si je suis venue dans cette Académie, c'est pour ne plus voir ma famille, pas pour jouer à la messagère. Au pire, je ne le ferai pas. De toute façon, le directeur n'avait pas mentionné laquelle. Rappelons que j'ai huit tantes, toutes aussi détestables les une que les autres.

_Au fait, Le message, passez-le à Lady Nijina Tysuake.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Raté. En plus, c'était celle que je haïssais le plus.

Néanmoins je hocha la tête, et me tourna. Le blond allait ramasser mon sac quand je l'arrêta :

_Je peux le porter.

_Il doit être lourd, il ne faudrait pas vous abîmer le dos…dit-il en le prenant. Il eut un air surpris sûrement par la légèreté de la valise. J'insistai toujours avec une mine impassible :

_Elle n'est pas lourde de tout, comme vous pouvez le constater. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne la porte pas.

Il céda après un court instant en soupirant puis me la tendit :

_Pourquoi vous importunez-vous avec ça ? J'essayai juste de vous aider…

_Vous m'aiderez grandement si vous me montrez la route pour le dortoir. L'interrompis-je, peu désireuse d'entendre son baratin de play-boy.

Il demeura stupéfait, puis dit avec un peu de colère :

_Très bien, par ici, Leiko-chan…

Je le regarda. C'était bien le caractère d'un play-boy, ça…Passer directement au « Chan », sans demander l'autorisation. Par politesse, je lui dis :

-Merci…Je ne connais pas votre nom.

_Je m'appelle Hanabusa Aido. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Mon ami derrière moi s'appelle Senri Shiki.

Je salua l'autre d'un hochement de tête respectueux, il me le rendit, et s'ensuivit un long silence, qu'Aido brisa en me demandant :

_Alors, que nous vaut votre présence, Leiko-chan ?

Je répondis avec détachement quelques instants après :

_L'obligation des parents.

_Et…est-ce vrai, ce que l'on raconte sur vous ?

_Laissez Tysuake-san tranquille ! Résonna une voix qui arrivait de derrière, que je connaisait bien.

Je me tourna. Oui, c'était bien ce que je pensais. Kanamé Kuran se tenait derrière nous. Il était l'un de mes seuls amis, quand j'étais chez ma famille. Vu son statut de Pur-sang, il n'avait pas de mal à se faire inviter chez nous, et à cette occasion, il venait me parler. Il connaisait bien moi-même et mes…différents avec mes proches, on va appeler cela comme ça. Avec lui, je pouvais parler librement. En quelque sorte, il a été le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Bizarrement, je lui trouvais une ressemblance avec la chargée de discipline et fille du directeur, Yuki Cross. Je lui fais une révérence en disant :

_Bonjour Kanamé-sama.

_Pas la peine de t'incliner, Tysuake-san. Tu es une amie, et les amis ne font de révérences inutiles entre eux. Oublies aussi le « sama » . Tu es du même rang que moi, te souviens-tu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Là, il avait en quelque sorte tort. On ne sait pas de quel niveau je suis, bien que ce soit inévitablement entre le A et le B. Même si, à cause de mes plusieurs faiblesses, je considérais que j'étais une noble. Et encore, une noble avec une santé déficiente.

_Très bien, Kanamé-san. dis-je sous le regard surpris d'Aido-senpai.

_Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ? demanda le Sang-Pur.

_ Plus ou moins.

_Ravi que tu te joignes à nous, en espérant que tu comprends l'importance de l'idée de pacifisme entre les humains et notre espèce.

_ Je sais que c'est très sérieux, et le directeur est bien aimable de nous accepter dans son Académie. Dis-je en ne pensant pas un mot de ce que je disais. Il faut toujours être reconnaissant envers cette école mêlant humains et vampires, qui est un projet très audacieux orchestré par Kanamé lui-même et le directeur. C'est ce qu'on m'avait appris lors de mes cours de politique qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'utilité. Personne au sénat n'écoutait l'abandonnée des Tysuake. Jamais.

Alors, Kanamé et moi avions mis au point un accord. Quand je voulais proposer quelque chose, j'allais lui parler. Il avait toujours dit que mes idées étaient intéressantes, et que c'était injuste et stupide de ne m'accorder aucun intérêt. Parfois, il était même mal à l'aise que le mérite lui revient, chose très inhabituelle pour un Sang-Pur, encore plus si ce Sang-Pur était Kanamé.

Moi je m'en fichais éperdument. J'avais l'habitude qu'on m'ignore. A force, quand votre propre famille vous renie, vous êtes peu à peu détaché des autres. C'est ce qui m'était arrivé. Kanamé est à vrai dire celui à qui je parlais le plus dans ce monde.

_Nous voilà arrivés. Shiki va te montrer ta chambre. Après que tu te seras préparée, rejoins la salle commune. Je te présenterai tout le monde.

Je hocha la tête et suivis le garçon brun qui n'avait pas parlé.

Kanamé PDV

Je soupira, après que Leiko soit partie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus renfermée. Elle ne parle que si on lui adresse la parole, le reste du temps, c'était une statue inanimée.

Takuma arriva en souriant comme d'habitude et en disant :

_Bonjour Kanamé ! J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle était arrivée, et qu'elle n'était pas très parlante ? Elle a quasiment traumatisé Aido-kun, en refusant ses avances, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_ Elle est comme ça avec pratiquement tout le monde.

_Comment ça ?

_La fille qui vient de nous rejoindre est Leiko Tysuake, plus connue sous le triste nom de « l'abandonnée des Tysuake »

Il perdit son sourire :

_Oh… Oui, je me souviens, tu m'en as déjà parlé… Tu as dit que c'était ton amie mais qu'elle est souvent muette…

_Je crois qu'on serait tous dans le même état si on avait été dans sa situation. Déjà que sa famille est spéciale, Leiko, elle, l'est encore plus. Et certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça du tout, te rends-tu compte que sa propre famille la renie ? C'est pire que de n'avoir pas du tout de parenté…

_ Mais pourquoi ? Elle serait plutôt à plaindre ! Elle n'a pas eu de chance, la pauvre.

_ Ne dis pas ça en face d'elle. Elle déteste qu'on la plaigne. Dis-je. Et pour ta question, les Tysuake la voit comme celle qui pourrait bousculer leur tranquillité et leur maintien sur notre gouvernement.

_Comment ?

_Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé à ses parents de cette Académie, lorsqu'ils cherchaient un endroit pour la tenir tranquille. Je veux savoir comment elle pourrait faire. Déclarai-je en déplaçant un fou sur mon jeu d'échecs.

« De plus, pensai-je intérieurement, elle pourrait être une des pièces décisives pour les combats à venir. ..»

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des avis…

Aido : Je suis jaloux…

Moi : De qui ?

Aido : De Leiko-chan ! A peine arrivée, elle retient l'attention de Kanamé-sama ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Leiko et Shiki (en même temps) : La vie n'est pas juste.

Leiko et Shiki (se regardant surpris, mais n'ajoutant rien)

Ruka (discrètement) : Ils vont de paire… (puis s'adressant à Aido) Si tu faisais un peu moins l'imbécile, peut-être que Kanamé-sama t'accorderait plus d'attention !

Aido (offensé) : Kain, dis quelque chose !

Kain (soupirant ): Elle a raison.

Aido : NOOON, Pas ça ! C'est une trahison !

Bref…A la prochaine ! Merci pour vos commentaires, Daaku ( le chapitre était plus long comme promis!) et MoonKnight!


	4. Découverte de la classe

Me revoilà !

D'abord, salutation à Daaku-chii, vu que tu me fais à chaque fois longs commentaires, il faut que je m'y mettes aussi! :)

Je te remercie de t'inquiéter de ma santé (même si c'est un peu tard pour la mentale ) et je crois que ça s'écrit insomnie… Mais il y a très peu de chances que ça m'arrive, car au contraire, je suis l'une des personnes les plus paresseuses que le monde n'ait jamais connu… Je plains vraiment Kaname (à propos merci de me corriger !) , avoir une déjantée dans son antifan-club ne doit pas être facile à vivre quotidiennement XD. Par contre Shiki est plus chanceux…Tant mieux pour lui ! Et préviens-moi à l'avance quand tu entres dans ton « quart d'heure sadique », que je pars très, très loin !

Merci aussi à moonknight, oui effectivement, tu es toujours à l'heure pour lire un nouveau chapitre !

Bref, bref, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, voici donc mon chapitre 3 !

Zéro : Pas trop tôt …

Moi : QUOI ? Tu oses me dire ça alors que je mets un chapitre quasiment tous les jours ? C'est du foutage de gueule !

Leiko : Le langage….

Moi : Désolée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il vient de me dire !

Ruka : Calmes-toi, Alliana-san…De toute façon, il nous met tous à cran…

Yuki : Pas moi ! Je l'aime trop pour ça ! (A/N : Désolée, je suis du coté Zéki, c'est comme ça !)

(Tout le monde la regarde comme si elle était folle)

Shiki : Je voudrais savoir une chose Alliana-san…Vu que c'est une fiction basée sur moi, pourrait-on savoir pourquoi Kaname-sama a eu un point de vue avant moi ?

Moi : Quatre choses, Shiki-san :

De un : c'est une fiction sur toi ET Leiko !

De deux : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu es jaloux ?

De trois : C'est moi qui décide comment je fabrique mon histoire, compris ?

De quatre : Tu attendras pour avoir ta réponse car j'ai assez perdu de temps donc…Voici le chapitre !

* * *

Leiko PDV :

Je n'aime pas mon uniforme. Trop court, trop blanc, trop mignon à mon goût.

Ce fut ma 1 ère constatation après que je l'ai mis. J'avais mis mes cheveux violets foncé sur une seule épaule. J'avais l'impression d'être une image ancienne, vous savez, celles qui n'ont aucune couleur… Ma peau pâle comme la mort se confondait pratiquement avec l'uniforme, on aurait dit un fantôme.

« Je suis bête, pensai-je ironiquement, je ne ressemble pas à un fantôme, je SUIS un fantôme ! »

Seuls mes yeux, rouges avec des éclats argentés, apportaient de la couleur.

Je soupirai : pourquoi doit-on mettre un uniforme ? J'aurai donné cher pour mettre un jean et un tee-shirt… Mais bon, j'allais devoir m'y habituer, ça allait être ça, la routine, maintenant.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle était relativement grande, pour ne pas dire immense, et les fenêtres donnaient une vue magnifique sur le jardin… Elle contenait beaucoup de meubles, beaucoup plus que je n'en ai besoin à vrai dire. Je regarda la valise vide, devenue minuscule sur le lit king size. J'avais déjà rangé toutes mes affaires. Je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps, je n'ai pratiquement pas d'affaires personnelles.

En repensant à ce que m'avait dit Kaname, je sortis de ma chambre, me dirigeant sans joie particulière vers la salle commune, pas enthousiasmée à l'idée de rencontrer les autres vampires.

Alors que je fermais la porte de ma chambre, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourna sur moi-même, et me retrouva face à face à des yeux bleus qui me détaillait…

Comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait déjà, l'autre ? Ah oui, Senri Shiki. Il n'avait rien dit quand il m'avait montré ma chambre. Tout le chemin avait été accompagné d'un silence pesant.

Revenons au présent. Qui n'était vraiment pas intéressant. Nous restâmes plantés là pendant 2 longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'essaie de le contourner. A ma grande surprise il me bloqua. Tandis que je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua :

_Je vous montre le chemin pour la salle commune.

_Ce n'est pas la salle dans laquelle on a été en premier en arrivant dans le dortoir ? dis-je en relevant un sourcil.

_Non.

Je le regarda. Il était plus grand que moi d'une demi-tête, et dans ses yeux résidait pur ennui. Ses cheveux pourpres étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air rebelle, et il portait l'uniforme impeccablement, créant un contraste. Au moins, l'uniforme lui allait, à lui…

J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vu dans les magazines. Mes stupides cousines s'émerveillaient devant ses posters… Ce qui confirmait qu'elles étaient bêtes.

_Très bien. Où est-ce alors? déclarai-je, gardant mes observations pour moi.

_Suivez-moi, Leiko-sama.

Je le regarda une seconde de plus puis le suivit. C'est la 1 ère fois que l'on m'appelait ainsi. En quelque sorte, ça faisait bizarre, je me sentais comme si j'étais sur-estimée. Mais c'était mieux que d'être reniée comme on l'a fait tout au long de ma vie.

Alors que l'on était bientôt arrivé, il me demanda :

_C'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur vous ?

Je fut surprise, et répondit :

_ Soyez un peu plus précis, s'il vous plaît ?

_Sur votre niveau. On dit que vous êtes indéfinie.

Je soupirai. Cette question revenait souvent avec les inconnus, et encore une fois, j'allais donner la même réponse :

_Je suppose que…oui.

_Votre réponse est vague.

Je le regarda encore une fois. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion particulière sur son visage et dans sa voix. Il l'avait lâché ça comme… enfin, de la même façon que l'on fait remarquer à quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé un cheveu dans son assiette.

Bizarre ce vampire. Néanmoins je répondis :

_Ce qui est indéfinissable est indéniablement vague.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre à ça, nous arrivâmes dans la « salle commune » qui était gigantesque ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me sauta aux yeux en premier. En son milieu étaient installés des canapés et des sofas en cercle, sur lesquels étaient assis apparemment tous mes prochains camarades de classe et de dortoir. Kaname attendait patiemment au bord de l'escalier et quand il m'aperçut, il déclara à l'intention des autres :

_Voici Leiko Tysuake-sama, soyez respectueux envers elle. Leiko-chan, approchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Je déglutis : Leiko-chan ? Devant tout le monde ?

Ce type avait vraiment le don pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Néanmoins, j'obéis, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me casser la tête dans les escaliers, et rejoignit Kaname.

_Donc voici Hanabusa Aido, que vous avez déjà rencontré avec Senri Shiki, je vous présente Ruka Souen.

_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Leiko-sama. Dit l'intéressée, en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

Elle était un peu près de ma taille, avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets gris, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, quoique légèrement plus foncés… Son uniforme lui saillait très bien, en passant…

_De même, Souen-san…

_Celui à côté d'elle se nomme Akatsuki Kain. Continua Kaname.

_Bonjour, Leiko-sama.

_Plaisir de vous rencontrer, Kain-san, dis-je, légèrement énervée de devoir dire pratiquement la même chose tout le temps.

J'étais impressionnée par sa taille, il a deux têtes de plus que moi ! Il avait les cheveux couleur flamme et les yeux releva à sa manière de regarder qu'il était amoureux de Souen-san. Il lorgne parfois vers cette dernière… A mon avis, ce n'est pas réciproque, ou alors l'interpellée ne s'en rend pas compte.

_ Voici Seiren Nautikyma (A/N : Nom de famille purement sorti de mon imagination).

_Bonjour, Nautikyma-san.

_ C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Tysuake-sama.

Cette dernière avait les cheveux violets clairs, coupés au carré, et les yeux de la même couleur, bien qu'eux, aient un éclat d'acier. Je l'avais déjà vue accompagner Kaname, je suppose que c'était en quelque sorte son garde du corps.

_Et enfin Takuma Ichijo, vice-président.

-Bonjour Tysuake-sama, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Dit Takuma…

Ouah, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Si Shiki était impassible, lui était « humain » ! Il souriait et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Il était grand, mais pas autant que Kain-san, heureusement ! Il était blond, mais pas de la même nuance qu'Aido-san. Et bon Dieu, comment il fait pour sourire aussi largement qu'il le fait ? Et moi qui, à mon extrême limite, réussis à adopter un sourire tellement faux que personne ne s'y trompe….

_Euh.. Moi aussi… dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu par cet étrange Vampire.

_Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Takuma, pourrais-tu lui faire une rapide visite des bâtiments s'il te plaît, avant que la classe commence ? demanda Kaname, bien que la réponse soit certaine, vu que tous les vampires obéissent aux Purs-Sangs et que, vu l'humeur d'Ichijo-san, ça n'allait pas le gêner…

_Bien sûr, dit celui-ci, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

_Par ici, Tysuake-sama !

Je regarda le vampire joyeux. Ces deux derniers mots ne pouvaient décidément ne s'appliquer qu'à lui ! Et le suivit, acceptant le bras qu'il m'offrait au passage…

Shiki PDV

La nouvelle est bizarre, bien que ce soit naturel chez les Purs-Sangs.

Bien que je ne sois au courant bien avant qu'elle n'arrive à L'Académie de sa situation familiale et de son détachement quasiment légendaire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça : elle est l'allégorie (allez chercher le dictionnaire ! ) même de l'Apathie. Si vous pensez que Kaname et moi sommes passifs. Attendez de voir Leiko Tysuake !

Son visage ne laissait jamais échapper d'expression, il restait impassible et froid à tout moment , ses yeux sont vides et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense des gens. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, malgré qu'elle soit polie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, je pense qu'elle aurait voulu être une ombre. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle a tout d'un fantôme.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez des idées, je suis prenante, et surtout laissez-moi des avis !

Zéro :…C'était nul.

Moi : Ah non, ne commence pas !

Zéro : Ou sinon ? J'ai une arme, si tu ne sais pas…

Moi : Elle ne marche que sur les vampires, et comme je suis humaine… (première fois que je suis contente d'être mortelle depuis que je connais Vampire Knight). Donc tu ne peux strictement rien me faire ! Ensuite, si tu commences, je te case avec Aido-senpai !

Aido et Zéro (en même temps) : Même pas en rêve !

Moi (ricanant sadiquement, comme à mon habitude) : Vous voyez ? Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Tout comme Leiko et Senri !

Leiko et Senri (Regards incrédules puis Leiko prends la parole) : Ne compte pas sur ça non plus, Alliana-san, désolée…

Bref à la prochaine !


	5. Cours d'histoire

Encore moi ! (Je sais, à force, vous allez en avoir marre ! )

Donc, merci à Dakuu-chii, moonknight et hatsuiyo-chan pour leurs commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! Dakuu et Hatsuiyo-chan, contente que Leiko vous plaise !

Dakuu-chii, rectification :le chapitre 2 était plus long que le chapitre 3, battu par 2100 mots contre 1900 (approximativement), mais bon après je pense que ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte mais ce qu'i l'intérieur, mais si la taille compte vraiment beaucoup quand même ! Moi non plus, personnellement, je n'aime pas trop Kaname (ou Kanapé) , je préfère largement Ichijo et Shiki !

Donc, voilà le chapitre du jour !

Aido : Et ne me donne pas un rôle secondaire, cette fois !

Moi : Tu m'énerves ! Si tu veux un rôle plus important, t'as qu'à faire moins ton…ton…. ton Aido !

Aido : C'est débile, on ne peut pas être une autre personne que soi-même.

Moi : Leiko réussit bien, elle !

Aido : Ouais, mais elle, elle n'est pas moi !

Moi : C'est bien ce qu'on te reproche…

Leiko : J'aimerais avoir la suite….

Shiki et Ichijo (ce dernier toujours en train de suivre Leiko avec un grand sourire, et l'autre en train de manger des Pockys) : Pareil !

Moi : OK ,OK ! Je réglerai ça tout à l'heure, Aido….

Kain (à son stupide cousin) : Cache-toi… Pour les lecteurs : Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, par contre Leiko lui appartient…

Bref, voici le chapitre, Régalez-vous ! (A/N hyper urgente : Au cours de cette histoire, il va peut-être avoir aussi des IchijoxOC ! Mais ne vous inquiétez, ô fans de Shiki, cela se terminera bien par ShikixOC… )

* * *

Leiko PDV :

Après avoir survécu à la visite, où Ichijo-san parlait sans se rendre compte que je l'écoutai à peine, nous sommes revenus au dortoir. Nous avions un timing parfait, car nos camarades allaient justement partir…

Avant de sortir, Ichijo-san me dit :

_Oh, en fait, ne soyez pas surprise par la Day Class, elle est…Légèrement hystérique le soir. Puis-je vous accompagner ? dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je hocha la tête en acceptant sa main. Il sourit encore plus que d'habitude et nous avançâmes, nous étions les derniers… Ah non, en fait, Shiki-san était derrière nous.

Dès que nous avions passé le portail, nous fûmes…assiégés par des filles ! Elles étaient en train de crier des stupides surnoms comme « Idol-senpai, Wild-senpai ! » Bon sang, il y avait même un garçon qui collait Ruka-san ! Complètement cinglés !

Je lâcha à l'intention d'Ichijo-san :

_Légèrement hystériques, disiez-vous ?

Il rigola et me regarda :

_Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

Les filles qui criaient le nom de mon camarade s'arrêtèrent en me voyant, et l'une d'entre elles me lança un regard meurtrier. Il suffit que je la regarde pour qu'elle se mette à reculer... Tandis que je continuai à avancer avec Ichijo-san, j'entendis derrière moi :

_C'est qui cette fille qui est avec Ichijo-senpai ?

_Elle est nouvelle ?

_Ils sont ensemble ? Oh mon dieu !

Je soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : Comme si j'allais me caser avec quelqu'un à peine arrivée ? Les humaines sont parfois trop stupides…

_En tout cas j'ai un surnom parfait pour elle, que pensez-vous de Apathique-san ?

Ah…Il y en a au moins une qui a de l'esprit….

_C'est bien pensé…Vous avez vu son visage ? Plus vide que ça, vous mourrez !

_C'est pour ça qu'elle ne va pas avec Ichijo-senpai, lui qui est aussi heureux… A limite, je la verrai bien avec Shiki-senpai.

_NON ! IL EST POUR MOI !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Stupides humaines…

Soudain je vis Cross-san avec Kaname… Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, et derrière elle, il y avait Kiryu-kun, qui fixait ces derniers avec un très mauvais œil… Puis il se tourna vers moi et il s'avança, un peu menaçant :

_J'espère que vous vous habituez à l'école…

Je fus surprise, et apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi, vu l'expression d'Ichijo-san…

Néanmoins, je me repris et lui dit :

_ Plus ou moins…

_Ne vous avisez pas d'approcher les humains.

_Pourquoi le ferai-je ? lui demandai-je un peu agacée. Comme si j'allai fréquenter ces imbéciles…

_ Kiryu-kun, je crois que vous devriez retourner à vos obligations… intervint Ichijo-san

_Arrêtez d'importuner Tysuake-san ! dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et vit Cross-san, semblant en colère, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec sa petite taille… Désolée de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité !

_Nous allons être en retard, dépêchons-nous… dit une voix ennuyée à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. J'avais complètement oublier que Shiki-san était derrière nous !

Je hocha la tête et continua à avancer avec les deux garçons, laissant Kaname parler avec Yuuki.

_Et c'est comme ça tous les jours ? Demandai-je sans émotion particulière.

_Tous les jours de classe…

_Oh non… me plaindrai-je

_Je trouve ça plutôt marrant, moi, dit Ichijo-san avec un sourire comme d'habitude.

Je le regarda, comme s'il était fou, puis me résignai-je :

_C'est normal... Il y a vos fans…

_ C'est chiant. On a mal à la tête après, dit Shiki avec un ton morne.

Ah ! Je ne suis donc pas bizarre, puisque qu'on est deux à penser ça !

_ Si tu prêtais attention à tes fans, tu aurais moins de mal à t'y faire, Shiki…remarqua Ichijo, quant à vous, Tysuake-sama, je pense que si vous leur parliez, vous les supporteriez un peu mieux…

Et voilà ! Encore un « vous » qui me fait vieillir d'une décennie.

_ Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de les côtoyer vu comment la Day Class l'a appelé…

Il n'a pas tort…

_ C'est parce qu'elles ne la connaissent pas, je suis sûr que si elle leur parlait, cela irait beaucoup mieux…

_Vous êtes toujours aussi optimiste ? Demandai-je à Ichijo-san.

_Toujours, enfin je pense, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Shiki-san a raison, bien que je me fiche personnellement de ce qu'elles disent… En plus, nous ne sommes pas censés leur parler, à part pour certaines occasions, non ?

_ Ce n'est pas faux, Tysuake-sama. Mais, je serais bien impoli de ne pas leur parler…

_ Nous sommes arrivés. Déclara Shiki-san.

Effectivement, le bâtiment se tenait devant nous. Ichijo eut la gentillesse d'ouvrir la porte pour que Shiki et moi puissions passer, tout le monde était déjà là… Attendez ! Comment avez fait Kaname pour arriver _avant_ nous alors qu'il était _derrière _?

Je m'installa à la 1 ère table non occupée venue, mais fut suivie très rapidement par Ichijo qui s'asseye à côté de moi. Après l'avoir regardé, je fis comme s'il n'était pas là, n'ajoutant aucun commentaire.

Le professeur arriva enfin, en déclarant :

_Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les familles les plus importantes de la société vampirique.

Comme vous le savez tous, la famille Kuran est la descendante directe avec les plus anciens et puissants vampires n'ayant jamais foulés cette terre. Ensuite viennent les Tysuake…

« Et c'est reparti… » soupirai-je intérieurement…Si vous saviez combien de fois on m'a servi cette histoire.

_Bien que les Tysuake soient moins puissants que la famille Kuran, ils ont une particularité familiale héritée de leur ancêtre, ou devrais-je dire de sa femme, qui n'était qu'autre qu'une sorcière humaine… Après cette union, la famille hérita à chaque fois de jumeaux l'un étant Pur-Sang et l'autre Aristocrate… Enfin cette tradition se brisa il y a 16 ans, en effet Daichi et Ori Tysuake n'eut qu'une seule fille. Bien sûr, ils ont été paniqués quand ils le découvrirent, et on apprit plus tard qu'on ne pouvait pas déterminer son niveau, à part la certitude qu'elle était soit un Pur-Sang soit une Aristocrate et qu'elle avait une santé déficiente, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Car quand elle les utilise, elle se rend malade et empoissonne son sang, et elle met beaucoup de temps à guérir…

Tout le monde sauf Kaname se retourna vers moi, vu leurs têtes, personne ne les avait prévenus pour mon « léger problème », et sensei suivit leurs regards. Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'eus envie de disparaître, avant de pouvoir réagir, sensei me demanda :

_Mademoiselle ?

_Oui, sensei ?

_Pourriez vous me dire où est votre jumelle, nous dire votre nom et nous parler de votre cousine ?

Je fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas… Quand je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas compris que j'étais la fille unique de son histoire…

_Je m'appelle Leiko Tysuake et je n'ai pas de sœur, sensei…

Il verdit en comprenant qu'il avait parlé de moi, de manière inapproprié, et il est passé à la suite… Je rigola intérieurement devant la tête qu'il avait fait, on aurait dit quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir que dans sa pomme, il y avait un ver…

_Hem…Après la famille Tysuake, vient la famille Ichijo, dont le chef, Asato Ichijo, est sénateur.

Je me tourna vers mon voisin, qui était en train de lire un manga… J'avais pas fait attention à son nom de famille…Raah, pourtant je l'avais déjà étudié !

_Pour récapituler, vous avez dans votre classe un représentant des 3 familles les plus puissantes actuellement, soyez-en honorés… Maintenant prenez des notes de ce discours, et ensuite allez demander des informations aux trois concernés et que vous me rédigiez une fiche pour chacun d'entre eux.

Quoi ? Oh non…

A peine eut-il dit ça que je me retrouva à devoir répondre à des questions… Vu que je suis la nouvelle j'allai avoir droit à beaucoup plus de questions qu'Ichijo-san ou Kaname-san !

La vie est injuste…

Je répondis pendant une bonne demi-heure à toutes les questions assez simplement et vaguement (je me demandai ce qui était le pire : les fan-girls ou eux…) , quand une question venue d'Ichijo (et oui, lui aussi, ils ont tous décidés de m'importunez aujourd'hui…) m'interpella :

_Parlez-nous de votre famille…

___Vous savez l'histoire, sensei l'a plutôt bien résumé…

_Je veux dire, comment sont vos relations avec vos parents.

Je fus catégorique :

_Je ne les connais pas.

Takuma PDV :

_Je ne les connais pas.

Ce fut la réponse qui me surprit le plus depuis le début de cet interrogatoire. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas donné d'informations sur elle, sauf celle que l'on savait déjà. Puis pendant le cours, sensei nous avait appris qu'elle était ''souffrante'', et il nous avait demandé de faire une fiche d'explication sur nous (par nous je veux dire Leiko-sama, Kaname et moi). Et Leiko-sama ne nous donne que des moitiés de réponses. Que nous cache-t-elle encore ?

Avant que je ne puisse poser une autre question, un étudiant lui demanda :

_Comment ça ? Vous les avez bien vu, vu que ce sont vos parents ?

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, une voix derrière nous résonna :

_Ce qu'elle entend par là, c'est que pour elle, ce sont des inconnus, vu qu'ils ne se parlent jamais… Ai-je tort, Tysuake-san ?

Je regarda derrière, et je fus surpris : c'était Shiki ! D'habitude, il ne participe pas en classe, et encore moins à ce genre de devoir ! Et il n'avait pas utilisé « sama » !

Leiko-sama fronça les sourcils, et il me sembla qu'une ombre de surprise traversa son visage pour la première depuis qu'elle était arrivée… Et elle répondit d'une voix qui paraissait légèrement perturbée :

_Non…Vous avez raison…

La voix tremblait un peu, et la réponse était légèrement hésitante, même si je croie qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Bizarre… Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait pas flanchée ni montrée d'expression à qui que ce soit dans n'importe quel cas. Pourquoi maintenant ? Sans compter que c'était une des premières fois que Shiki intervenait…

Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Ah ! La maudite question que tout le monde se pose ! Et surtout que va-t-il se passer après ?

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi des avis !

Ichijo : Mon premier Point De Vue ! Génial !

Aido : Je ne suis pas là….

Ruka (sarcastique) : C'est pour ça que c'est si intéressant et calme !


	6. Un jeu amusant

Coucou !

Bon prochain chapitre, légèrement plus difficile à écrire... Sinon je remercie petite-lectrice, Moonknight et hatsuiyo-chan pour leurs commentaires ! Oui Hatsuiyo-chan, le prof est complètement débile, et si tu veux savoir, j'ai pris en exemple mon prof de sciences Physiques…

Quoi qu'il en soit voici le prochain chapitre ! A toi Leiko :

Leiko : Tu m'as réveillé…

Ichijo : Vampire Knight n'est pas possédé par Alliana2312, par contre Leiko appartient à l'écrivaine !

Leiko : Merci Ichijo-san…

Ichijo: Pas de problème Tysuake-sama…

(Leiko sans un mot, retourne à son lit)

Ichijo : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Shiki ( se réveillant lui aussi) : Elle est un peu dépitée car tu viens de lui dire « sama » et elle a l'impression de vieillir d'une décennie en une seconde…

Ruka : Comment fait-il pour savoir ça ?

Leiko ( se redressant du lit) : Je me pose la même question…

* * *

Leiko PDV :

Le cours fut un véritable enfer et je ne comprenais pas comment Shiki-san avait-il pu deviner le vrai sens de ma réponse tout à l'heure.

Vous savez à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir quelque chose qui vous concerne partiellement ou totalement ?

Maintenant l'aube était arrivée et nous arrivions au pavillon de la Lune, et j'étais toujours accompagnée d'Ichijo-san. Je commençais vraiment à croire que Kaname lui avait demandé de me suivre.

Après être resté quelques minutes dans la salle commune, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et alla dans ma chambre. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette chambre était tout simplement trop grande pour moi…

Je soupira… Quel étrange garçon…

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée, je pris un livre pour passer le temps, je n'avais malheureusement pas envie de dormir. Je m'installa donc sur le lit, qui faisait pratiquement 2 fois ma taille, et commença à lire…

…

Je l'ai enfin fini ! ET il ne m'a même pas fallu une heure. Résultat : je m'ennuyai encore plus qu'avant.

Je regarda la fenêtre : cette nuit était bien éclairée et c'était la pleine lune. Une nuit sans nuages comme je les aime…

J'eus soudain une idée. Ouvrant délicatement la fenêtre, pour ne pas faire de bruit et éveiller l'attention des autres, je passa à travers l'ouverture, n'étant pas grande, et grimpa sur le rebord…

Mauvaise idée. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait deux étages avant le sol… Puis je regarda vers le haut et souria : la terrasse par contre…Rapidement je me hissa sur le bord du toit et grimpa sans mal sur la terrasse. La vue était magnifique, je surplombai désormais tous les bâtiments et avait un bon plan d'ensemble. Parfait pour réfléchir…

Pas de personne PDV

Dans la salle commune, je n'étais pas aussi calme… Kaname était parti régler une affaire avec le directeur, et le groupe de vampires à part Shiki qui était allé dormir, en profitait pour parler de la nouvelle…

_Tysuake-sama est bizarre, n'empêche… renfléchit Akatsuki, s'asseyant dans le sofa

_On n'avait pas remarqué ! Répliqua Hanabusa sarcastiquement, s'appuyant sur le mur nonchalamment. Vous avez vu, elle n'a parlé que pendant les présentations, et après ça, c'était un miracle si elle disait 3 phrases à la suite !

_Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler… dit Ruka.

_Et son regard…Il fait peur tellement il n'y a aucune expression !

_ Elle n'a même pas bronché quand le professeur a parlé d'elle de manière si faible ! Elle qui est un Pur-sang ! déclara Hanabusa, de plus en plus énervé par la nouvelle si mystérieuse…

_Ce n'est pas si sûr qu'elle en est une… Et puis, si tout ce qu'à dit le sensei était vrai, elle n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir. Dit Takuma, sirotant son thé à la rose.

_Cela n'explique pas son comportement détaché. Intervint Akatsuki.

_ Elle n'ait pas si renfermée… Quand on était sur le chemin du bâtiment de cours, on a presque eu une conversation, Tysuake-sama, Shiki et moi. Expliqua Takuma. ET elle a aussi montré de la surprise pendant le cours. Quand on l'interrogeait.

_Oui d'ailleurs, ne trouvez-vous pas ça bizarre que Shiki intervienne ? C'est si rare, lui qui ne fait que dormir et manger des Pockys. Réfléchit Ruka, semblant soudainement songeuse.

Pendant ce temps, sur la terrasse…

_Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Leiko se retourna. Pensez au loup, il viendra toujours…

_Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. ET vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici non plus … dit-elle.

Shiki haussa les épaules. Il avait été surpris en premier lieu de voir la jeune Pur-Sang ici… Elle avait l'air songeuse, assise sur le rebord. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait. En fait, il se le demandait constamment. Avec les autres, il arrivait à le deviner, leurs expressions disaient tout. Mais elle, cette fille arrivait à les dissimuler, devenant inexpressive et impassible.

Il sourit à cette pensée. C'est ce qu'on disait généralement de lui.

_Cet endroit est là où je vais quand je m'ennuie.

Leiko PDV :

Je haussa les sourcils. Quoi ? Lui aussi ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi, sur le rebord, et sortit une boîte de friandises. Il en prit un long bâton et le porta à sa bouche. ET il me regarda et tendit sa boîte :

_TU en veux ?

J'en pris un en le remerciant et le mit dans ma bouche, après l'avoir savouré et avalé, je lui demanda :

_C'était quoi ?

_On les appelle des Pockys…

_C'est délicieux. Alors ? Pourquoi vous vous ennuyez ?

Il me regarda, es yeux légèrement plissés et répondit :

_Sûrement parce que je n'ai rien à faire, et qu'on ne me demande jamais rien. Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de réfléchir ?

_ ON a tout le temps de réfléchir. ET là, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

_Tu as l'air préoccupée.

Je le regarda et je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent, et répondit d'une voix légèrement frustrée :

_C'est peut-être parce que je le suis. Toi, tu as l'air triste.

_C'est normal pour un vampire. Toi aussi tu l'es. Répondit-il avec une voix morne mais je crus percevoir un peu d'amusement.

_Faux. Ichijo-san est joyeux, lui. Lui fis-je remarquer

_Ichijo est un cinglé. Répliqua-t-il. En posant son regard sur moi.

Je me détourna un instant le temps de regarder la fenêtre sentant le coin de ma bouche se relever, et je l'observa. Il avait prit une mine surprise. Curieuse, je lui demanda :

_Quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

_Non…TU as souris.

_Et vous, vous avez rêvé, lui répliquai-je, bien que je sache que je mentais, en détournant le regard. C'est la 1 ère fois depuis longtemps que je souriais. Très longtemps.

_Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je le considérai avec surprise, tandis que je répondis :

_Quel genre de jeu ?

_Si j'apprends suffisamment de choses sur toi disons…jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin, tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière au bal qui a lieu le lendemain.

J'eus du mal à ne pas arquer les sourcils et à ne pas rougir. Après avoir réfléchi, je lui dis :

_D'accord. La Saint-Valentin est dans dix jours. Si tu commences à bien me connaître, je viendrais avec toi au bal. Mais ce n'est pas gagné. Le prévins-je à l'avance.

_Ce n'est pas perdu non plus. Dit-il en rejoignant la fenêtre. A demain Tysuake-san.

Je le regarda partir, et je regarda la lune. Cela promettait d'être amusant…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des avis !

Ichijo (incrédule) : TU lui as vraiment proposé de jouer à CE jeu-là ?

Shiki ( impassible) : Apparemment.

Ichijo (se tournant vers Leiko) : TU as vraiment accepté ce jeu ?

Leiko : D'après ce qui ai écrit, oui…

Moi : Ils ont l'air vachement heureux…. A La prochaine !


	7. A la chasse aux informations

**Re-moi ! (roulement de tambour)... ET voici mon 7ème chapitre!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à moonknight, hatsuiyo-chan et Daaku. PS à ce dernier : Je sais, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour faire avancer l'histoire !**

**Bon voilà le chapitre !**

**Aido : OUI ! Vous avez bien entendu, chers fans, je reviens !**

**Moi : Tant que tu n'embêtes personne… Je ne possède que mon OC, Leiko !**

* * *

**Takuma PDV :**

**J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre à ranger mes mangas, quand ma porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Shiki qui semblait légèrement perturbé, comme en témoignaient ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux baissés…**  
**Attendez ! Shiki perturbé ? Impossible ! Même pas dans mes rêves !**

**Je me tourna vers lui, il était affalé sur son lit, en train de regarder le plafond avec ennui.**

**Je lui demanda, un peu frustré par son attitude :**

**_Que se passe-t-il, Shiki ?**

**Il répondit :**

**_Je n'ai plus de Pockys.**

**Je haussa les sourcils : d'accord, il déprime à chaque fois qu'il tombe « en rupture de stock », mais jamais jusque là…**

**IL dit :**

**_Et j'en ai besoin pour réfléchir.**

**Oula, c'est que ça doit être important alors… Je demanda :**

**_Demande à Aido, il t'en passera s'il est de bonne humeur…**

**_Il ne voudra pas.**

**_Et pourquoi ?**

**_ Je viens tout juste de finir le dernier de sa réserve…**

**Je me retourna rapidement vers lui. Aido avait toujours 5 paquets au moins dans sa réserve… A supposer que Shiki ait tout mangé, il aurait déjà du trouver la solution !**

**_Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis-je, en m'asseyant sur mon lit, espérant deviner ce problème.**

**_Je l'ai dit : il n'y a plus de Pocky ? Dit-il ennuyé**

**_Je parlais de ce que tu voulais y réfléchir en mangeant tes Pockys !**

**Il ne répondit pas avant un certain temps :**

**_C'est personnel.**

**_Shiki…Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché depuis la maternelle…dis-je en voulant le pousser à me dire la vérité.**

**_Le problème, c'est que ça ne concerne pas que moi.**

**_Justement je pourrais aider aussi cette autre personne… insistai-je.**

**_Ce n'est pas cette personne qu'il faut aider. En fait, c'est même elle qui me pose ce problème.**

**Oh, oh… Une personne pose problème à Shiki ? Il va neiger en août ! Eh ! Deux minutes… il a dit « elle » ?**

**_Donc c'est une fille ?**

**Il cilla légèrement puis me regarda les sourcils froncés.**

**_ Je disais « elle » pour la personne. Et puis tu ne comprendrais pas.**

**Il y eut un silence, puis Shiki reprit :**

**_Enfin, si tu veux vraiment m'aider…**

**_Oui ? dis-je instantanément.**

**_Où irais-tu si tu voulais trouver des renseignements sur quelqu'un.**

**_Vampire ou humain ?**

**_Vampire.**

**_J'irai dans les archives de l'aile droite de la bibliothèque, celle réservée aux familles…**

**répondis-je songeur…Je me demandais sur qui voulait-il des renseignements… Soudain je compris : LA nouvelle !**

**Je fis allusion de ma découverte alors qu'il allait partir en disant :**

**_Pour elle, je crois que tu devrais chercher dans les « T ».**

**Il s'arrêta, me regarda, puis sortit en haussant les épaules.**

**A quoi jouait-il ?**

**Shiki PDV :**

**J'entra dans l'aile interdite aux humains, et me retrouva face à de grandes colonnes de livre, tous bien rangés en ordre alphabétique.**

**Je n'aurai pas dû demander à Ichijo où je pouvais trouver des renseignements. Il a quasiment trouvé tout de suite de qui je parlais.**

**Parfois, il m'énervait. Il est beaucoup trop perspicace.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me reste plus que 8 jours avant la Saint-Valentin, ce qui n'était vraiment pas beaucoup. J'ai passé une journée à observer Tysuake-san, et elle ne faisait jamais rien de particulier. Je pouvais seulement remarquer qu'elle aimait lire et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Donc, il ne me restait plus qu'a en apprendre sur sa famille pour tenter de savoir quelque chose qui me permettrait de changer la donne.**

**Conformément à ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'alla dans la rangée des « T » : Tamistu, Tedo, Toya… Tysuake !**

**J'ouvris le livre, et alla directement au sommaire : Origines, Arbre généalogique, Particularités… L'abandonnée !**

**C'était sur ce surnom qu'on appelait généralement Tysuake-san. Elle avait un chapitre dans ce livre, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant… Je feuilleta rapidement cette partie du bouquin, et en lut la majeure partie… Qui n'était pas très intéressante, vu que ça correspondait à ce qu'avait dit sensei l'autre jour. Soudain, une fin de ligne attira mon attention. Il y avait une petite étoile, à côté d'une note : « Voir références p 265 »**

**Voyant un espoir de trouver d'autres livres, j'alla à cette page.**

**Parmi tous les livres mentionnés et cochés (ce qui signifiait qu'on les avait dans cette bibliothèque), 4 retinrent mon attention :**

**Famille Tysuake**

**Leiko Tysuake**

**L'abandonnée des Tysuake**

**Phénomène étrange : Les jumeaux des Tysuake**

**Gardant le livre à la main, je chercha le plus important à mes yeux qui me donneraient certainement tous les renseignements dont j'aurais besoin : Leiko Tysuake.**

**Lazen…Leya….Lin…**

**Eh ! Deux minutes… Ne devrait-il pas être entre ces deux derniers ?**

**Je mis la main entre eux, pour voir si ce livre avait glissé derrière, mais je ne ramena qu'une simple enveloppe.**

**Alors que j'allai la jeter, je remarqua qu'elle avait mon nom dessus, je l'ouvris aussitôt et découvrit un mot écrit soigneusement :**

**« Le jeu aurait été trop facile si je t'avais laissé ce livre, ne trouves-tu pas ?**

**L.T »**

**Je jura de frustration. Je savais parfaitement qui avait laissé cette lettre, et elle avait manifestement l'intention de gagner le jeu… Et sur ce coup-là, elle avait eu un train d'avance sur moi !**

**Un peu refroidi à cause de ça, je continua mes recherches, et je trouva heureusement les 3 autres livres, et les prit avec moi, pour pouvoir les lire dans ma chambre, avant que Tysuake-san ne se décide à revenir pour me subtiliser….**

**Leiko PDV :**

**Dès qu'il fut parti, je descendis de mon étagère. La tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait vu mon mot !**

**Je savais bien qu'il allait avoir l'idée d'aller voir à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de document sur moi. Donc, je suis allée voir s'il n'y avait rien de trop révélateur… Et je suis tombée sur ce livre qui m'était entièrement dédiée. J'ai passé 2 heures à le lire, et il m'a pris par surprise, je ne pensais qu'il irait si tôt le matin !**

**Résultat, je n'ai même pas pu feuilleter les livres qu'il avait pris… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose sur moi…**

**Je repartis avec le livre, car s'il avait l'idée de revenir, je ne voulais pas qu'il le trouve. Car dedans, il y avait toutes mes particularités, mes rapports avec mes proches (il y avait même des interviews !) , et LA prophétie. Celle de la famille qui disait que j'étais maudite et destinée à choisir, et que si je prenais le mauvais choix, le monde périrait dans les flammes.**

**Mais la question que je m'étais toujours posé était : Choisir entre quoi et quoi ?**

**Enfin… Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru aux prophéties… Et c'est pour cela que je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Même Kaname ne le savait pas.**

**Pourtant je crois bien que cette « prophétie » (si elle se réalise un jour, bien sûr), me concerne. Car elle est adressée à l'Abandonnée.**

**Je secoua la tête. De toute façon, j'avais plus urgent à faire en ce moment que de penser à cette histoire, qui n'a sans doute aucune importance… Comme m'amuser à faire perdre Shiki-kun à son petit jeu.**

**Ne cous l'ai-je pas dit ? J'adore gagner.**

**Takuma PDV :**

**Environ une demi-heure après son départ, je regarda Shiki revenir les bras chargés de 3 livres de taille considérable. Après qu'il les eut posés sur le bureau commun, je regarda les titres : tous avait en commun la famille Tysuake. Je lui demandai alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit avec un soupir :**

**_Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'intéresse à elle ?**

**_C'est mon affaire.**

**_ Je pourrais t'aider, comme tout à l'heure… proposai-je en appuyant sur le « tout à l'heure ».**

**Il soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'aller aux archives tout seul. Mais il ne voudrait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, pour une raison ou une autre. Je crois qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre.**

**Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit, puis il dit :**

**_Très bien. Je vais te raconter.**

**…**

**J'avais écouté le récit de Shiki sans interruption, et maintenant, j'étais quelque peu stupéfait. Le fait que Tysuake-sama accepte de jouer m'étonnait beaucoup, malgré le peu de temps que j'aie passé en sa présence. Je demanda, car il y avait un détail que Shiki avait omis de dire (je ne savais pas s'il avait fait exprès ou non) :**

**_ Et quel est l'enjeu ?**

**Il ne répondit rien pendant un certain temps avant de lâcher en regardant le plafond :**

**_ Si j'arrive à rassembler assez d'éléments, elle acceptait d'être ma cavalière au bal de la Saint-Valentin.**

**Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon thé à la rose à cette déclaration. Quoi ?**

**_Et elle a accepté ?**

**_Oui. Et elle m'a pris de cours en me prenant le livre dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure…**

**_Um… Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Les Pur-Sangs adorent gagner. Surtout à ce genre de paris. Par contre j'ai peut-être une idée de comment tu pourrais faire pencher la balance de ton côté, si tu veux vraiment remporter le jeu…**

**_Je veux vraiment gagner. Dis-moi ton idée s'il te plaît.**

**_D'accord. Par contre on aura peut-être besoin d'Aido et de Ruka…**

**Et alors je lui raconta le déroulement de mon plan qui n'était pas si facile, mais qui donnerait sûrement des idées sur la personnalité de Leiko-sama…..**

* * *

**ET…Coupé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez-moi des avis !**

**Aido : TU es une sadique de trancher à ce moment-là !**

**Moi : Je sais, tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire…(sourire malicieux)**


	8. Le plan de Takuma

Hello !

Donc… 8e chapitre ! Déjà ? Je ne les ai pas vu passés….

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ChupS68, Daaku, Captainship et Fuyuki pour leurs commentaires et soutien ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, vous qui vous posiez beaucoup de questions sur le plan de Takuma….

Je crois que c'était tout…. Mince, j'allais oublier, à toi Aido, toi qui te plains de ne pas participer.

Aido : Alliana2312 ne possède que son OC Leiko et peut-être la personnalité à venir de Shiki… Bon chapitre !

Moi : ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es dedans !

Aido : Merci !

Ruka : C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

* * *

Senri PDV Flash back

__Vu que Tysuake-sama est assez impassible, et ne parle quasiment à personne, tu n'apprends rien sur elle, on est bien d'accord ? Takuma enchaîna suite à mon hochement de tête. _

_Mais en tant que Sang-pur (ou presque), elle est obligée d'avoir des protections qui la suivent où qu'elle aille…_

__Aido a déjà été choisi pour ça, lui dis-je, voyant où il venait en venir, mais pensant qu'il ne le savait pas._

__Sauf, que, tu le connais, il est assez imprudent et peut facilement oublier sa tâche quand il voit de jolies filles._

_Si je parlais à Kaname, et si je le convaincs de mettre à la charge de Tysuake-sama une personne de plus, par exemple… Toi, je suis sûr, qu'il dirait oui._

__Et donc, je la suivrais partout, et j'en connaîtrais un peu plus sur ses habitudes. Bravo, c'est un plan génial, Ichijo, mais Ruka et Aido dans tout ça ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'eux à un moment ?_

__Aido connaît bien les filles, et de plus, quand tu te reposes, il sera obligé de prendre la relève. Il pourrait te dire où elle va quand tu n'es pas là, car je suis quasiment certain qu'elle fera plein d'autres choses quand tu auras le dos tourné. Elle ne se méfiera pas forcément d'Aido. _

_Et Ruka est une fille tout comme l'intéressée, elle connaît les adolescentes mieux que nous, les hommes. Elle connaît le sens de certains hobbies, habitudes vestimentaires etc.… Elle déterminera plus facilement quel genre de fille Tysuake-sama est si elle a des renseignements. Et Aido aussi pourra t'aider sur le sujet…_

_Aido ne risque pas d'aller tout raconter à Kaname-sama ? De même pour Ruka ? demandai-je, un peu surpris par la longueur et par la simplicité du plan.

__Si tu leur fais promettre de rien dire, je ne crois pas qu'ils iraient faire leurs rapports. Mais je ne crois pas non plus que Kaname a besoin d'eux pour tout savoir…_

__Quand vas-tu parler au président ?_

__Ce soir._

__Je parlerais à Aido et Ruka après. Dis-je en allant vers la porte._

__Et…Shiki ?_

__Hmm ? Je m'arrêta devant le seuil, attendant la suite qui n'allait pas tarder à venir._

__Aido pourra aussi t'être utile pour les conseils…sur les filles. Dit Takuma apparemment gêné._

_Je haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse._

_Fin flash back_

**Je m'arrêta devant la chambre d'Aido. Ichijo était entré dans le bureau de Kaname depuis maintenant 15 minutes. Mais quelle que soit l'issue de la discussion, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de la discussion avec Aido. Je tapa, et une voix ensommeillée me permit d'entrer. Aido était encore dans son lit, et une lueur de surprise** **atterrit dans ses yeux quand il me vit. Je demandai :**

**_ Kain est là ?**

**_Non… Pourquoi ?**

**Je voulais te rendre ça ? Dis-je en montrant une boîte de Pockys planquée dans ma poche.**

**Il me la prit, en me regardant bizarrement tout en disant :**

**_Tu ne m'as jamais rendu de Pockys avant…. Après un silence il me regarda narquoisement :**

**_Oh… Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est ce pas ?**

**Je me raidis en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil voisin du lit d'Hanabusa. Comment diable avait-il su ?**

**_Hum.. Je dirais plutôt un service, mais il faudrait n'en parler à personne. Et je rajouta juste avant qu'il ouvre sa bouche : Je veux une promesse.**

**Aido se tut pendant un moment paraissant réfléchir, puis déclara :**

**_Je promets. De quoi tu veux me parler, enfin, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

**_ C'est à propos de…Tysuake-sama …**

**Aido me regarda bizarrement, puis sa bouche remonta…2 secondes après, il était en train d'éclater de rire, quasiment en se roulant par terre…**

**Après deux minutes, il s'arrêta, mais il repartit de plus belle en me regardant. Légèrement irrité, je demandai :**

**_Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? Il n'y a rien de drôle !**

**_Je sais la suite….Dit-il en s'arrêtant sans néanmoins perdre son grand sourire… Tu veux des conseils de professionnel…pour la draguer ?**

**Je le regarda en haussant les sourcils : Pourquoi disent-ils tous ça ? Même Ichijo l'avait sous-entendu ! Cependant je répondis :**

**_Non.**

**_Ah…Dommage, dit-il légèrement déçu. Dans ce cas, de quoi as-tu besoin ?**

**_En fait….**

**10 minutes plus tard, je lui avais tout dit. Il hocha la tête et dit :**

**_D'accord je t'aiderais à trouver des informations sur notre nouvelle Sang-Pur… et je la surveillerais quand tu n'es pas là. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.**

**Je lui montra la boîte de Pocky du regard, et il secoua la tête et ajouta :**

**_Non, je veux un souvenir de la première personne qui a tenu un pari ave toi pour une invitation au bal. Quelque chose de durable, si possible !**

**Je haussa les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt des « souvenirs » d'Aido. Il ne cesse d'en rajouter alors qu'il en a déjà plein de Kaname, de la bille qui lui avait été offert par celui-ci à un tableau dont la toile est déchirée en passant par la cuillère tordue…(A/N : si, si, regardez-bien dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 1, on voit le tableau et la cuillère !)**

**Mais s'il le voulait contre ce service, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. **

**Je sortis de la pièce. L'affaire était réglée pour Aido. Au tour de Ruka. J'espère qu'Ichijo avait eu autant de chance que moi…**

**Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du président de la Night de PDV **

**_… Et tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'une autre personne protège Tysuake-san en plus d'Aido ? Demanda Kaname d'un air soupçonneux.**

**_C'est ça, dit Takuma, vu son tempérament, il serait préférable d'affecter à Tysuake-sama deux gardes…**

**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, son plan… Surtout quand on est devant un Sang-Pur qui a l'air de soupçonner quelque chose. Surtout quand ce Sang-Pur en question s'appelle Kaname Kuran.**

**_ Et tu dis que Shiki serait bien pour cette tâche ? Pourquoi pas Kain ou Ruka ?**

**_Ruka n'est…pas très forte vu que son pouvoir ne s'applique qu'aux levels E. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien de mettre les deux cousins ensemble, ils passent leur temps à se disputer pour rien…. Bégaya Ichijo, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.**

**Quelle raison piteuse ! Kaname souria pourtant, et dit :**

**_C'est d'accord. Shiki sera là pour surveiller Tysuake-san.**

**Ichijo soupira de soulagement. Ouf, il avait presque cru que Kaname allait refuser… **

**Il s'apprêtait à partir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'intéressé quand Kaname l'interpella juste avant qu'il dépasse le seuil :**

**-Ichijo….**

**_Oui ?**

**_Shiki peut te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour lui…**

**Ichijo se raidit. S'il disait ça, c'est que…**

**_Ce sera intéressant de voir qui gagne ce pari…continua Kaname. Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui va perdre. Shiki peut faire de réels efforts pour avoir ce qu'il veut, et Leiko-chan a toujours gagné à des jeux de ce genre, étant donné son intelligence… Dis à Shiki de venir dans 10 minutes devant la chambre de Tysuake-san, pour l'informer de la nouvelle.**

**Ichijo hocha la tête. Il trouvait bizarre que Kaname s'intéresse à ce point à ce pari quelque peu enfantin. Mais bon, celui qui prétend comprendre les Sang-Purs et leurs raisons est un menteur…**

**Shiki PDV**

**Après maintes et maintes minutes de discussion, Ruka avait aussi accepté de m'aider, mais ce fut difficile de la convaincre. En entrant dans ma chambre, je vis Ichijo qui était debout, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Quand il me vit apparaître, il me demanda :**

**_De ton côté ?**

**_Ils ont accepté.**

**_Kaname aussi. Maintenant il faut qu'on aille à la chambre de Tysuake-sama pour la prévenir. Kaname sera là.**

**3 minutes plus tard, nous étions avec le président et Aido devant la porte de Tysuake-san. Kaname frappa.**

**_Qui est-ce répondit une voix morne à l'intérieur.**

**_C'est Kaname.**

**_Entrez, c'est ouvert.**

**Nous entrâmes tous, saluant rapidement la Sang-Pur qui nous répondit avec un hochement de tête. Je balaya la chambre du regard. Il n'y avait presque pas d'affaires personnelles, à part des cadres dont je ne pouvais distinguer les photos et une guitare adossée à un mur près du lit . J'en déduisis qu'elle sait en jouer, et je remarqua un bouquin à couverture rouge ( comme tous ceux qui parlent de vampires à la bibliothèque), et j'affûta ma vue : c'était le livre qu'elle m'avait pris sous mon nez !**

**Elle suivit mon regard, et un éclat amusé passa sur son visage (enfin je crois, on ne sait jamais avec elle), mais elle se retourna impassible en regardant Kaname-sama :**

**_En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

**_C'était juste pour te prévenir que Shiki-san serait ton 2ème garde du corps.**

**Aido et Leiko se tournèrent vers moi, l'un avec un regard surpris, l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, et paraissant anxieuse. Néanmoins elle se reprit bien vite car elle se tourna vers Kaname :**

**_Très bien. Est-ce tout ? Je pensais réviser…**

**_Oui c'est tout. Bonne révision, Leiko-chan. Dit Kaname en sortant, ainsi qu'Ichijo et Aido. Seul restèrent, elle et moi. Elle fut la 1 ère à briser le silence :**

**_Je serai curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait…**

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi des avis PLEASE !**

**Shiki : c'était bien !**

**Aido : Et j'apparais, et pour une fois, je n'ais pas l'air d'un idiot ! (se tourne vers moi) Merci Alliana ! (Essaye de m'étreindre, mais réussit à l'éviter.)**

**Moi : De rien !**


	9. Discussion et visite à l'infirmerie

Hey ! Encore une fois, je vous remets un chapitre, donc ça nous en fait neuf ! Je me surpasse !

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à hatsuiyo-chan, moonknight et à Captainship pour leurs commentaires encourageants. P.S à cette dernière, oui ton histoire est génialissime (je sais, ça n'existe pas comme mot !) et j'attends avec impatience la suite !

Maintenant place au chapitre que j'aie pondu d'un seul coup !

Aido : Je suis plus dedans…. (moue déçue)

Moi : Deux choses : d'un, tu occupais une place importante dans le dernier que j'ais mis, donc tu n'es pas à plaindre ! De deux : j'ai dit : PLACE AU CHAPITRE !

Leiko : Alliana2312 ne possède que moi, Kaï et Jayo qui feront qu'une brève apparition... Le reste est à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Shiki PDV :

_Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait…_ dit Leiko-san en tournant le dos, et elle ajouta après un moment de silence :

_J'avais tout fait pour insinuer à Kaname qu'Aido devait être mon protecteur dès que j'ai su qu'il m'allait devoir m'affecter un élève de la Night Class en protection. Comment as-tu fait ?

Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi en s'asseyant me faisant signe de faire pareil.

_Il suffit de bien savoir s'y prendre… dis-je en haussant les épaules, ne donnant pas de détails sur la façon dont j'ai réussi à me faire affecter.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'Ichijo m'a aidé, sinon elle se méfierait de lui, et de tous les autres par ricochet. Hors, les infos que pouvaient m'apporter Ruka, Ichijo et Aido m'étaient utiles.

_Hum, je suppose que oui. Tes recherches se sont bien passées ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

_Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur le sujet, mais il me reste 2 livres à lire, alors… répondis-je un peu agacé. Je ne rêvais pas, elle se payait ma tête.

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ma….Petite plaisanterie, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au livre. J'ai l'intention de le garder au moins jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin.

_Ne serait-ce pas du flattage d'ego de garder un livre sur soi pour que les autres ne puisse l'avoir, insinuai-je en haussant les sourcils…

Alors il se passa quelque chose d'improbable. Leiko-san se mit à rigoler d'amusement. C'était un rire mélodieux et clair, extrêmement beau à entendre. Je me retournai vers elle de surprise. Elle ne souriait pas mais il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle continua avec son visage impassible mais elle ne pouvait effacer son visible divertissement :

_Pas du tout, surtout quand « les autres » ou « l'autre » dans ce cas, veut s'en servir contre moi. Et puis, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'aime gagner. Et j'ai la ferme intention de te battre à ce petit jeu là…

_Cela reste à voir, Leiko-san. Ayez une bonne révision et à demain. Dis-je maintenant amusé, et en me levant. Elle ne fit rien pour m'empêcher de partir, se contentant de me suivre du regard, son sérieux ayant repris le dessus. Dès que je fus sorti, je me dirigea vers la salle commune. Kaname était sur son siège habituel, en train de lire un livre. Quand il remarqua ma présence ( c'est à dire quand j'allai chercher des mikados dans la cachette secrète, qui n'était plus secrète depuis un moment, d'Aido), il me dit :

_L'ai-je vraiment entendu rire ?

Je savais de qui il parlait, et je lui répondis :

_Votre ouïe vous trompe rarement, Kaname-sama.

_Bravo. Même moi, je ne suis jamais arrivé.

Je me releva, un paquet de Pocky à la main : Comment ça ? Kaname n'y était jamais arrivé ? Bizarre…

Haussant les épaule, je retourna dans ma chambre. Après tout j'ai de lecture et demain, j'ai une séance à 11 heures. Il fallait que je sois en forme. Et ensuite, il fallait que je trouve Aido pour lui demander pour son espionnage de la personne qui avait apparemment le plus de secrets dans cette Académie….

Pendant ce temps, Kaï PDV.

Kaï Tysuake se replia sur lui-même dans le placard qui lui servait de cachette. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier quand il avait vu l'agresseur tuait son jumeau, Jayo après lui avoir demandé quelque chose. Et maintenant il priait pour que l'assassin ne le trouve pas.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, les minutes semblaient éternelles, et Kaï s'empêchait de respirer… Quand la porte de la petite armoire s'ouvrit à la volée, et l'agresseur masqué, l'empoigna l'appuyant sur le mur, le menaçant d'un sabre. Il posa qu'une seule question :

_Où se trouve Leiko Tysuake, ta cousine ?

Devant la question improbable, je ne pus m'empêcher de cracher :

_Cette moins-que-rien ? Je me fiche pas mal d'où elle est !

Son sabre se leva, je me prépara… Et ressentit une douleur atroce dans le bras. Je criai, et il l'enleva. Malgré la guérison quasiment instantanée de vampire, cela faisait horriblement mal ! Je me débattis, mais le tueur était plus fort que moi, un autre vampire à coup sûr. Il reprit d'u ton menaçant :

_Je ne te le redemanderais qu'une fois, tes parents, tes sœurs et ton jumeau y sont déjà passés, ne commets pas leur erreur.

_Elle est…A l'Académie Cross. Avouai-je en regardant le cadavre de mon frère.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Et je ressentis une nouvelle douleur. LA dernière vision que j'eus était celui de l'agresseur avec mon cœur dans la main.

Personne mystère PDV

De longues minutes s'ensuivirent avant que je me décide à prendre mon portable, je tapa un numéro et une voix bourrue répondit :

_Oui ?

_Dit au maître que Leiko Tysuake est à l'Académie Cross.

_Elle aussi ? Bon, peu importe. Comment se porte sa famille ?

_J'en ai tué 6. Soit ils étaient têtus, soit certains se foutaient vraiment de leur nièce/cousine.

_Prépare-toi. A mon avis, le maître va te demander d'aller à l'Académie pour son plan.

Je raccrocha et sourit. De toute façon, il y avait une autre personne que je me ferais un plaisir de retrouver…

Le lendemain matin, Leiko PDV.

Je regarda l'horloge : 9 heures. Parfait. Je sauta du lit et m'habilla en silence de mon uniforme. Je devais aller à mon rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres, je descendis à la salle commune, et alors que j'allais sortir, contente de moi-même car personne n'allait m'empêcher d'y aller, une voix me fit sursauter :

_Peut-on savoir où tu vas ?

ET merde. Je me retourna. Kaname était dans un sofa en train de jouer aux échecs tout seul. Bizarre, néanmoins je répondis :

_Je vais à l'infirmerie. Tu sais pourquoi.

Il hocha la tête. Par simple curiosité, je lui demanda en pointant du regard l'échiquier :

_Alors, ça avance ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je suis en train de perdre.

Je le regarda surprise. Comment pouvait-on perdre aux échecs alors qu'on est seul ! Haussant les épaules, je le salua de la main et partit, mais il m'interpella encore :

_Je vais chercher Shiki.

_Ah non ! m'exclamai-je, malgré moi.

Il me regarda amusé, et je me rendis compte de l'énorme boulette que j'avais faite, il me demanda :

_Et pourquoi ?

_Je…Je suis assez grande pour aller à l'infirmerie toute seule, il ne faut pas abuser non plus… En plus, il est sûrement en train de dormir.

_On parle de moi ?

Je fis volte-face, surprise, et me retrouva face-à-face avec Shiki, comme par hasard… Il avait un regard amusé.

Attends, il était en train de se foutre de moi, là ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre…

_Tu devrais aller te reposer, on a cours aujourd'hui.

Ce fut Kaname qui répondit à sa place :

_Il a une séance de photos à 11 heures, il s'est réveillé à l'avance. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ça le dérange de t'accompagner…

_Aucunement, Kaname-sama. Déclara l'intéressé.

Bon sang. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, ou quoi ?

Soudain je compris, au regard de Kaname. J'avais dis ça pour rire, mais finalement, c'était peut-être la vérité….

_Je pars devant, dépêchez-vous… dit Shiki, nous laissant seuls, Kaname et moi.

Un instant de silence. Puis je déclara :

_Je sais que tu sais pour le pari.

_De quoi ? dit-il en faisant celui qui ne savait rien…

_Ce ton innocent ne marche pas sur toi, Kaname. Vous êtes 2 contre moi… Ce n'est pas très juste. Dis-je nonchalamment.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'impliquerais pas directement… Du moins pas trop. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le fusilla du regard et déclara :

_Ce n'est pas fini, on en reparlera après mon rendez-vous. Dis-je en rejoignant Shiki.

Nous marchâmes en silence, que je brisa :

_Donc tu as des séances de modélisme ?

_Oui, 3 fois par semaine.

_Ça doit être chiant. Et fatiguant aussi. Dis-je en pensant vraiment ce que je dis.

_Pourquoi vas-tu à l'infirmerie ?

_Tu ne me vouvoies plus ? Dis-je malicieusement, malgré ma mauvaise humeur, et en gardant mon visage impassible.

_ Devant Kaname, peut-être, mais là, non. S'il te plaît réponds à la question.

_Je ne crois pas que le fait qu'on ait un pari m'oblige à tes questions. En d'autres termes, ça ne te regarde pas.

_A partir du moment où on fait un pari où mon but est d'en apprendre le plus sur toi, si ça me regarde. Répliqua-t-il.

_On est arrivé. Voyant mon issue de sortie, merci de m'avoir accompagné.

_ De rien. A plus tard. Dit-il en me saluant de la main en partant.

Je le regarda s'éloigner. Le fait qu'il ne s'embête pas à des politesses inutiles, contrairement aux autres, me plaisait.

Je chassa ces idées de ma tête et rentra dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin m'accueillit en me disant : Vous être Tysuake-san ? Celle qui doit faire des tests pour son sang.

_Oui, répondis-je nonchalamment.

Une fois par semaine, je devais vérifier la toxicité de mon sang. Ma maladie ne vient pas seulement quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs, détail qu'on a caché, Kaname, le directeur et moi, aux autres, de sorte à ne pas me faire paraître trop « faible ». Bizarrement quand un vampire boit mon sang, il lui trouve très bon goût…

Mais s'il en boit trop, il meure. Mon être entier est constitué d'un poison mortel succulent.

_Je croyais que ceux de votre espèce ne tombaient jamais malades.

_Vous êtes au courant pour la Night Class. Remarquai-je.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais il fait comme si s'en était une :

_Bien sûr, sinon il aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi parfois des filles inconscientes arrivent avec d'étranges marques au cou !

_Pour répondre à votre question, non, on n'est pas censé tomber malade.

Il y eut un silence et il me dit de tendre le bras. J'obéi, il y planta une aiguille monstrueusement grande, et en prit du sang, qui avait des reflets bleutés. Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, il y avait de la couleur bleue dans mon sang. Il fut surpris, mais ne demanda rien. Après en avoir recueilli suffisamment pour une analyse, il partit en me disant d'attendre. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, je regarda le creux de mon coude. Normalement, j'aurais dû guérir comme tous les vampires… Et Ben non, moi il me fallait attendre au moins 2 heures pour qu'une minuscule piqûre disparaisse, alors qu'avec les autres, un dixième de seconde et il n'y avait plus rien ! Imaginez un peu ce qu'une blessure à l'épée ou une brûlure peut me faire…. D'accord, je suis déjà chanceuse de guérir plus vite que les humains, mais bon, je détestais me sentir inférieure aux autres vampires… Et dans mon état, je le suis entièrement.

Je soupira et fouilla dans les affaires du docteur et mit la main sur un pansement, que je mis sur ma piqûre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le docteur arriva en trombe dans la pièce, ayant l'air inquiet et surpris :

_C'est la 1 ère fois que je vois ça en trente ans de carrière ! 57% de toxicité !

Je haussa les épaules…Ben, c'était plus la semaine dernière…

_Je vais un peu changer tes rendez-vous, 2 fois par semaine me semble, on ne peut plus mérité avec le pourcentage que je suis en train de lire sur la feuille… dit-il en écrivant sur une ordonnance et me donna celle-ci et la feuille d'analyse que je saisit et je le salua en sortant.

Sur le mur à côté de la porte se trouvait Aido, et il me dit :

_Bonjour Tysuake-sama…

-S'il te plait pas de « sama ». Je les déteste. Le coupai-je.

_Votre rang nous o… commença-t-il à répliquer. C'était sans compter mon insistance.

_On ne connaît pas mon rang, donc il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser « sama ».

Il me fixa un instant puis déclara :

_Très bien Leiko-chan, vous avez été appelé au bureau du directeur.

Je reniflai : « chan » ? Bon, je ne dirais rien car tout était mieux que « sama » qui me faisait vieillir de deux siècles… Mais quand même. Ensuite, que me voulait Cross ?

_Très bien. Allons-y. déclarai-je en soupirant.

En route, on croisa des étudiantes de la Day Class, qui nous regardèrent bizarrement. Derrière nous j'entendis ce qui ressemblait à ça :

_D'abord Ichijo-senpai, ensuite Idol-senpai… Elle ne va pas tous nous les prendre quand même !

_C'est bien parti pour….

Les ignorant, j'entrai dans le bureau du directeur, Kaname et Cross m'attendaient. Je salua le directeur et demanda :

_Quelle est l'urgence…

_Nijina-san, son mari et ses enfants ont tous été assassinés…Toutes mes condoléances.

Je me tu face à la déclaration, trop choquée pour réagir. Non pas que je les aimai, mais ils étaient quand même ma famille. Après un instant de silence je me laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en demandant :

_Qui ?

_On n'en sait rien. Les Purs-Sangs mènent l'enquête. Tu es innocentée d'office car tu étais sur ma surveillance ces derniers jours. Les funérailles auront lieu après-demain. Iras-tu ? demanda Kaname, sachant que ma situation familiale était tout, sauf facile.

_Je…Oui, j'irai.

_Bien, directeur Cross. Je pense qu'elle devrait y aller.

_Je ne m'interposerais pas. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un aille avec elle. Pour la protéger.

_Shiki ira avec elle. Décida Kaname. Il ajouta voyant que je m'apprêtai à intervenir : C'est non-négociable, Tysuake-san. Il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à toi. Et il pourrait très bien venir lors de l'enterrement. Je ne pourrais pas y assister, alors c'est clair que tu te feras accompagner !

Je réfléchis, mais au bout de quelques minutes, aucune super idée pour lui donner tort aparut. Donc je e résigna en soupirant :

_Très bien .

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, c'est hyper long, tout m'est venu d'un coup ! Tu vois que tu apparais Aido, alors arrêtes de te plaindre !

Leiko : Elle n'as pas tort.

Aido : Je sais. Mais pas beaucoup quand même.

Yuuki : Arrête de te plaindre, ça fait des chapitres que je ne suis pas apparue !

Aido : (sourire cruel) : C'est parce que tu n'es pas intéressante…

Kaname et moi : Aido….

Laissez moi des avis, même si vous avez trouvé que c'était nul !


	10. Shiki s'inquiète et les funérailles

Salut tout le monde !

10 ! 10 chapitres déjà… ET ce n'est que le début de l'histoire ! En tout cas merci à vous tous de venir poster ou tout simplement voir mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir…. ChupS68 et Daaku, vos hypothèses sont intéressantes, j'avoue, mais je ne dirais rien, je maintiens quand même le suspense !

_**J'en profite pour vous dire qu'un sondage sur cette fiction est ouvert, sur avec qui verrez vous le plus Leiko? Car entre Shiki, Kaname et d'autres personnes, elle a le choix. Aussi, peut-être que vos votes influenceront un peu sur la fin!**_

Bref, je vais arrêter de faire le grand discours façon « directeur Cross » n'est ce pas, et je vais vous laisser voir ce chapitre qui est loin d'être de tout repos. Mais avant cela, Yuki, à toi :

Yuki : Alliana2312 ne possède que Leiko, et sa famille qui sera …

Leiko : Yuki-san, pas de spoilers…

Yuki : Ah oui, désolée. Donc Alliana2312 ne possède que Leiko et sa famille. LE reste appartient à Matsuri Hino-sama !

* * *

Leiko PDV :

Après être sortie du bureau du directeur, j'allai dans ma chambre, accompagnée d'Aido qui ne parla que lorsque nous étions arrivés au Dortoir :

_Toutes mes condoléances, Tysuake-san. Dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Je hocha la tête et partit sans un mot. Tout le monde était endormi à cette heure qui pour nous, faisait comme s'il était 3 heures du matin. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, juste…vidée.

Ne savant pas quoi aire d'autre, je pris ma guitare et alla sur le lit, interprétant « J'ai » de Rose. Parfaite pour les moments comme ça. Ils ne m'avaient jamais apprécié, me détestant au plus haut point, pour être exacte. Mais je ne leur aurai jamais souhaité de mourir, ils étaient ma famille, on ne peut pas la changer, on doit faire avec.

J'ai la ferme intention de retrouver l'assassin. Je m'y mettrai après les funérailles. Pour le moment, je veux juste être tranquille…

Shiki PDV :

Quand je rentrai au dortoir vers 13 heures, j'étais horriblement fatigué. La voix stridente du manageur résonnait encore dans ma tête. Aussi je fus bien content mais surpris que la sale commune soit calme et silencieuse même si tout le monde était réveillé. Tout le monde me salua d'une voix monotone. D'ordinaire, Aido serait en train de raconter ses exploits de conquête des filles de la Day Class, mais là, il était tête baissée sur le canapé. Je demanda en prenant un bâton de la boîte qu'il tenait :

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce fut une voix derrière moi qui répondit :

-Une partie de la Famille Tysuake a été décimée.

Je me tourna vers celui qui venait de parler : Kain. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore changé pour la classe, mais il était vêtu de noir. Je demanda arrêtant tout à coup de manger mon mikado :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, fronçant les sourcils à « elle », Kaname venant tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce dit :

-Leiko-san ne viendra pas en cours ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Shiki, il a été décidé que vous l'accompagnerez après-demain pour l'enterrement. Excusez Tysuake-san de son absence. Shiki vous devriez vous habiller.

Je hocha la tête, maintenant, essayant de comprendre qui serait assez fou pour tuer des membres d'une famille de Sang-Pur, surtout si cette famille en question est aussi puissante et riche que les Tysuake. Quand je monta à l'étage et j'entendis une guitare, dont le son était presque imperceptible. Je me dirigea vers la chambre, et frappa personne ne répondit. C'est alors que je réalisa que ça ne venait pas de la chambre de Leiko-san. Ça venait du toit.

J'alla aussitôt sur la terrasse, et vit celle que j'espérais trouver. Elle jouait un air triste, et regardait le ciel avec un air encore plus vide que d'habitude. La bonne humeur de ce matin s'était définitivement envolée. Je m'approcha et m'asseyais sur le bord à côté d'elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et prit le temps de finir son morceau avant de me regarder. Je déclarai :

-Tu joues bien.

-Merci.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Dis-je en tentant de lancer la conversation

-Merci.

Raté.

-Bon… Tu…arrives à supporter ?

Silence puis :

-Je vais bien. Je supporte. Merci.

- Alors pourquoi allais-tu à l'infirmerie ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus.

- Tu devrais parler. On dit que ça soulage. Dis-je nonchalamment.

-Je ne suis pas à soulager. Il faut juste que je reste…un peu seule. S'il te plaît ?

Je soupirai. Je n'en tirai rien ce soir. Mais bon, je crois qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer. Les Sang-Purs sont forts, mais pas à ce point-là. Après tout, cela ne faisait quelques heures qu'elle le savait. Je partis, sans voir les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Leiko-san.

Le lendemain….

Tout le monde avait retrouvé son attitude ordinaire. Tous ? Non… Leiko-san était restée dans sa chambre toute la nuit et la matinée. Me rappelant que je devais demander à Aido ce qu'elle avait fait hier, j'alla le voir dans sa chambre. Il était en train de jouer avec sa bille bleue. Me voyant arriver, il dit :

-Je devine pourquoi tu es venu…

-Alors, qu'a-t-elle fait hier ?

Elle est ressortie de l'infirmerie avec une fiche d'analyse. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle en avait une, mais la question m'a échappé qu'on ait appris la nouvelle pour sa famille. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas voulu l'importuner avec ça…

- Attends… Feuille d'analyse ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les humains s'en servent…

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ma petite enquête. Une analyse à l'infirmerie peut servir à regarder si on a des maladies, des virus, si on a trop de sucres dans le sang… Et si on n'est pas intoxiqué non plus.

Au mot « intoxiqué », je releva la tête, sensei en avait parlé !

-J'ai aussi remarqué que quand elle est sortie du bureau, elle ne l'avait plus.

-Qui était dans ce bureau ?

-Le directeur, elle et Kaname-sama…

-A qui aurait-elle pu la donner entre les deux ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais tu as deux solutions : la première c'est que tu vas voir Tysuake-sama pour lui demander, ce que je te déconseille, ou alors, tu vas voir Kaname-sama et tu lui demandes, ce qui est bien pire, je trouve…

Je grimaçai. J'avais envie d'être sûr que mon hypothèse était correcte, mais il me faudrait la feuille. Hors, je n'allai pas demander ça à Tysuake-san, pas alors qu'elle est en deuil ! Je soupirai : plus qu'une solution…

- Merci pour l'information. Je vais aller voir Kaname-sama.

-Et mon objet.

-Je vais le trouver, et je te le donnerai dès que je l'ai. Dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Maintenant, je crois que je devrais parler à Kaname-sama…

Je tapa à sa porte, et entendis le « entrez » poli mais distant de Kaname. J'obéis, et vit Kaname sur son échiquier comme d'habitude, en profonde réflexion. Il tourna la tête vers moi et déclara :

-Je savais que tu finirais par venir.

Je le regarda, un peu surpris, mais demanda sans ambages :

-Alors, pourquoi Tysuake-san va-t-elle à l'infirmerie et fait-elle analyser son sang ?

Il me dévisagea un long moment, puis dit :

-Je crois que le jeu ne compte plus étant donné la situation.

-Je ne pose pas cette question pour le jeu.

Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de te dire pourquoi va-t-elle là-bas ?

-Parce que….

Il y eut un blanc, puis je finis ma phrase en suspens :

-Parce que je m'inquiète réellement pour elle.

Kaname me dévisagea longuement puis répondis :

-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'elle doit te le dire elle-même. Je ne veux pas lever le voile sur ses secrets. Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête, pas avant. De toute façon, je crois que tu as déjà une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle elle va à l'infirmerie.

Je resta de marbre. Puis le salua et sortit : il ne me dirait rien. Je ne peux qu'à attendre. Il n'a pas tort, Leiko-san peut décider de ce qu'elle veut que je sache, vu que ça la concerne de près. Il serait déplacé d'enquêter sur elle. Mais je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour elle. C'est une de mes amis !

Je stoppa net dans le couloir à cette pensée.

Est-ce que je la connais suffisamment pour dire cela ?

Le lendemain. Leiko PDV :

Pendant ces deux longues journées, je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre. Et il était temps d'aller aux funérailles.

Je me regardai dans le miroir : la robe noire que j'affectionnais avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet quand je la mettais, avec mes yeux rouges et mes cheveux violets quasiment noirs, mais je crois que ce ne serait pas poli pour les morts de venir avec une autre couleur. Mes cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui pendait dans mon dos, je regardai par la fenêtre. Bientôt le crépuscule. Il était temps d'y aller. En soupirant, je referma a porte de ma chambre et alla dans la salle commune. Shiki m'attendait tout seul vêtu de noir, lui aussi. Il était tout seul, les autres devaient aller en cours. Shiki proposa son bras que j'accepta et nous allâmes à la voiture qui nous conduirait au manoir Tysuake, qui possédait son propre cimetière. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer à la maison où j'avais grandi, mais je me devais de rendre un dernier hommage à ma famille. Tous les autres membres de la famille seront là.

Ça va être la joie.

Manoir Tysuake.

Je sortis de la voiture dès qu'elle s'arrêta et attendit Shiki, qui avait le visage fermé, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Je regardai devant moi détournant les yeux dès que nos regards se croisèrent. Le manoir était gigantesque, même vu de l'extérieur. Je dis à Shiki :

-On ne restera pas longtemps.

Il hocha la tête et je partis devant, lui sur mes talons.

Dès que je fus entrée dans le hall, les regards de ma famille tombèrent sur moi. La majorité était pure haine, colère et dégoût, tandis que ceux de mes parents étaient avec une expression de pitié. Je ne broncha pas. Ils me haïssent, je m'en fiche. Ils me plaignent, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ma tante, Maria-san, s'avança vers moi, avec son air supérieur, et me cracha :

Que fais-tu là ?

-C'était aussi mes cousins, ma tante et mon oncle. Je crois avoir le droit de leur dire au revoir.

Elle me gifla. Personne de ma famille ne réagit, c'était quasiment quotidien avec elle. Shiki s'avança mais je lui donna un coup d'œil qui le dissuada. Je ne voulai pas qu'il se mêle à mes histoires. Elle me détailla avec répugnance et déclara froidement avec toute l'aversion qu'elle était capable :

-Tu n'as aucun droit ici. Et tu n'es pas de notre famille.

- Ici a été la maison où j'ai grandi. Et si, j'ai le droit de dire au revoir à ma famille.

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans le visage, et je sentis le sang affluer vers ma joue, rougissant. Cette fois, Shiki me rejoignit passant le bras devant moi. Tanta Marie-san le détailla :

-Vous êtes stupide et idiot de protéger ma monstrueuse nièce. Ça vous rabaisse au même rang qu'elle.

Cela en était trop, j'avisa la chaise à côté de moi, et d'une pensée, je l'envoya dans ma tante, qui l'évita. Je m'avança vers elle, les autres membres de ma famille reculèrent. Je n'avais jamais utilisé mon pouvoir de télékinésie contre quelqu'un. En plantant les yeux dans ceux impitoyables de ma tante je dis avec un calme terrifiant :

Tu peux me gifler, me battre, me torturer, tout ce que tu imagines, je m'en fous complètement. Mais tu n'as absolument pas le droit de traiter mon ami. Il n'a rien à voir avec nos disputes. Est-ce clair ?

Elle me regarda furieusement et me gifla assez fort pour faire tourner ma tête. Et dit d'une voix fielleuse et mielleuse en même temps :

-Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ? Toi qui n'est qu'un monstre ?

-Peut-être le fait que tu ne vailles pas mieux que moi ? Proposai-je, n'ayant plus le tact de retenir ce qui me venait à l'esprit.

Elle verdit et déclara :

-Pars d'ici. Et je veux que tu saches une chose : C'est TOI qui aurait dû mourir ce soir-là.

Je la regarda sans émotion, mais à l'intérieur, je prenais un poignard dans le cœur à cette phrase, injuste, mais au fond, qui pouvait être vraie… Je tourna les talons, lançant un dernier coup d'œil aux cercueils. En fin de compte, j'étais perdante, je n'avais pas pu leur dire au revoir. Je sortis, accompagnée de Shiki qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. Dès que nous fûmes hors de portée de voix, je lui dis :

-Désolée que ma tante t'ait insulté tout à l'heure. Et aussi pour la scène, je n'aurai pas dû lui dire ça, ça a empiré les choses…

Shiki me répondit en me regardant :

-Tu as bien fait, c'était mérité. Est-elle toujours comme ça ?

-Seulement quand je suis dans les parages. Une des nombreuses qui ne peuvent pas me sacquer.

Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, avec une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Je mis du temps à répondre, histoire de contrôler ma voix :

-Oui, tout est ok.

-Tu mens. Lâcha-t-il en me tenant le bras pour que j'arrête de marcher.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi des avis, please !

Zéro : C'est bien fait pour Leiko !

Moi : Quoi ?

Shiki : Répète…( se mordant le doigt, et apparut un long fouet)

Leiko : Shiki, laisse tomber…

Zéro (railleur) : Ecoute ta petite amie, la voix de la raison.

Leiko : je n'avais pas fini ma phrase (envoyant un piano dans la tronche de Zéro). Laisse tomber, c'est à moi de m'en charger !

Bref, à la prochaine, la suite sera encore mieux!


	11. Une attaque inattendue

Salut ! Donc me revoilà avec un autre chapitre !

Captainship : Contente que ça te plaise ! C'est en fait à peu près ce qui se passerait si les vampires étaient dans la même pièce que moi ! Je sais, je suis totalement déjantée !

Daaku : Ouais, bien dit, A mort Maria-san !

Hatsuiyo-chan : Je crois que tu auras bien assez avec le fusil à pompe pour tuer sa tante…

ChupS68 : Merci pour ta review, contente que la fin t'ait plue…

Merci à tous pour vos vues, commentaires, favoris ! Maintenant place au chapitre !

Shiki : Alliana2312 ne possède que Leiko (apparemment une de mes amis), le reste est à Matsuri Hino.

Ruka : On ne dit pas « apparemment » ! C'est une de nos amis !

Zéro : Pas à moi.

Aido : Qui a dit qu'on t'incluait dans notre groupe !? **T T**

Ruka : d'accord avec ce baka pour une fois…

Aido : Hé !

* * *

Leiko PDV :

-Tu mens.

Je regarda son bras autour de ma taille, rougissant (pitié, qu'il ne le voit pas !) : c'était la 1 ère fois qu'une personne me tenait aussi près d'elle. Mais je me concentra sur la discussion et dis :

-Non je vais bien.

-Personne ne peut aller bien après ça, insista-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas personne. Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Elle m'a fait bien pire, dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux durs.

C'est alors que je réalisa ce que j'avais dit. Non mais quelle idiote !

-Ce n'est rien. Oublies ça, dis-je avec toute l'impassibilité dont j'étais capable, tout en constatant à quel point je lui mentais. Je repensa à l'anniversaire de mon cousin, 1 semaine avant mon arrivée à l'Académie Cross, où Maria-san avait « accidentellement » renversé sa cigarette sur mon épaule. J'en avais encore la marque ( merci encore à mes défauts de nature vampirique). Le pire c'était le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle a appuyé sur la cigarette. Et elle avait osé prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Bien sûr tout le monde l'a cru. Puisque toute ma famille avait pris un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir ? Mais ça n'était rien face à mon impuissance et à mon silence.

-Tu es une très bonne menteuse. Tout le monde t'aurait cru. Mais tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. J'ai vu ta famille, tu peux m'en parler.

-Puisque je te dis que…Attention ! lui dis-je en le poussant sur le côté.

-Que.. .? Il ne finit pas sa phrase : il venait de voir le Level E qui se précipitait à l'endroit où nous étions avant que je nous pousse, toutes griffes en dehors. Malheureusement, il réussit à m'égratigner assez profondément, déchirant ma manche au niveau de mon épaule, et je commençai à saigner.

Je jurai tandis que je me préparai à attaquer, mais avant que je ne puisse m'occuper du Level E comme il le mérite, un bras protecteur m'attira. Shiki, me tira vers lui, pendant qu'un long filet de sang venant de son doigt transperçait l'agresseur. Au moment où j'allais parler, il me dit :

-Reste ici, il y en a d'autres, je vais m'en charger.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais sous le ton préoccupé et protecteur de Shiki, je hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et il partit. Je regardai ma blessure et grimaçai : ce crétin de Level E ne m'avait pas raté : La griffure atteignait quasiment l'os et le sang coulait à flot. Je me raidis. Si les Ex-humains sentaient ça, ils allaient…

Entendant un cri bestial, je roula sur le côté : 3 ex-humains se tenaient autour de moi. Mais en dépit de mes faiblesses par rapport à mes pouvoirs, je n'étais pas à court de moyens. Je déclencha le mécanisme dans ma manche en faisant tourner mon poignet, et un poignard tomba dans ma main.

Poignard qui alla directement dans la poitrine du plus proche. Et un de moins !

Je me réjouis un peu trop vite car l'un des deux restants qui était un homme se précipita sur moi, afin que je ne puisse que me protéger, pendant que la femme lançait au loin mon arme, hors de ma portée…

Et merde.

Je ne me laissai pas être déconcentrée pour autant. Je faisais mon possible pour contenir les attaques, mais ils arrivaient à me faire reculer à chaque attaque en duo qu'ils menaient, et alors que je repoussai une main avec des ongles interminables, l'autre me fit un croche-pied, me faisant tomber. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, l'homme planta ses ongles dans mon bras, faisant jaillir le sang, et m'arrachant un cri de douleur tandis que la femme essayait de positionner ma tête de sorte à faire apparaître assez de surface du cou pour mordre dedans… Si je voulais survivre, il ne restait plus qu'un seul moyen.

Je ferma les yeux, et sentant la puissance qui m'était empoissonnée traversait mon corps, j'attrapa le cou de la femme de mon bras libre et le lui resserra jusqu'à ce que le sang m'éclabousse le visage, puis elle tomba en poussière, devant son compagnon surpris de ma force un peu plus supérieure qu'un vampire normal.

Profitant de son inattention, je pris son bras et retira ses ongles de mon bras, et le balança à une dizaine de mètres. J'évalua rapidement les dégâts : 5 entailles profondes saignaient, mais le sang était totalement bleu, signe qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de m'évanouir, et que si j'usai trop de mes pouvoirs, je n'allai pas en sortir vivante…

Alors, pour en finir avec le dernier, je fis apparaître Jasmin empoissonné, mon arbalète que je pouvais rendre solide sans trop d'efforts, et me dirigea vers l'homme ex-humain, qui ne serait bientôt que de la poussière. Il était toujours à terre, maintenant son bras droit en grimaçant de douleur. J'avais du lui casser un ou deux os sans le vouloir. Peu importe.

Reprenant mon air impassible, je mis mon pied sur son bras blessé, m'assurant ainsi qu'il n'allait pas bouger, et pointa mon arbalète déjà armée en direction de son cœur. Se rendant compte de la situation, il me regarda avec des yeux implorants en déclarant :

-Attendez, Lady Tysuake ! J'ai…des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser !

Shiki PDV , quelques kilomètres plus loin :

Je venais d'exterminer les Levels E qui rodaient dans le coin assez facilement. Quand je me fus bien assuré que tous étaient retombés en poussière, je fis rentrer mon fouet. Je n'avais pratiquement pas été blessé, à part une légère égratignure à la main qui aura tôt fait de disparaître grâce à ma guérison surnaturelle. Ça a quand même beaucoup d'avantage d'être un vampire. Enfin, pas pour les Levels D et E. Ils finissent tous exterminés.

J'allai tranquillement revenir à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Tysuake-san, quand une odeur alléchante m'assaillit, mélangeant jasmin, orchidée et rose à la fois… La même senteur qui émanait de…

-Leiko-chan ! m'écriai-je en commençant à courir… Si l'odeur parvenait aussi loin, c'es que beaucoup de son sang avait été versé. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Leiko PDV :

-Attendez, Lady Tysuake ! J'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser !

Je fronçai les sourcils : Lady ? Depuis quand on m'appelait Lady ?! Quelles informations ? Réfléchissant rapidement, je me rendis à l'évidence qu'il cherchait un moyen de me distraire.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dis-je froidement en mettant mon doigt sur la gâchette, me préparant à tirer.

-Ne voulez-vous donc pas savoir qui a tué votre famille ? dit-il précipitamment.

Je me raidis. Il était peu probable qu'il savait le nom de l'assassin. Mais si je le tuais et qu'il disait vrai, je passai à côté d'une information capitale qui pourrait m'aider grandement dans ma vengeance. Car oui, je voulais me venger de la mort de mes proches.

Je me mordis la lèvre de frustration : que devrais-je faire ?

Au bout d'un moment je leva légèrement l'arbalète, suffisamment pour qu'il soit plus en danger de mort. Puis je dis impassiblement :

-Dis-moi qui est-ce.

-D'abord libérez-moi.

-Non, le nom et puis tu seras libre. J'en donne ma parole. Répliquai-je froidement.

-Très bien, son nom est… dit-il en levant légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Soudain, une main agrippa ma cheville et la lacéra. Je cria et la flèche partit. La main lâcha automatiquement ma jambe. Sauf que mon doigt n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette ! Je baissa les yeux : ma main ensanglantée était tenue par une autre, plus douce et plus ferme à la fois, qui me semblait familière. Une main qui ne me voulait pas de mal, au contraire, qui voulait me protéger. Je voulu regarder mon sauveur, mais mon attention se reporta sur le Level E qui marmonna avant de disparaître complètement :

-C'est celui…qui vous tuera aussi…

Puis il tomba en poussière. Je me tourna vers celui qui venait de m'enlacer la taille. Un ami qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Et qui pourtant, avait la face transfigurée par le dégoût, la colère, regardant encore l'endroit où mon agresseur était. Puis il se retourna vers moi, et son air s'adoucit, mais se peignit d'inquiétude quand il passa en revue tout mon corps, ce que je fis aussi : j'étais ensanglantée, mes vêtement étaient plus pourpres que noirs, et je n'osai même pas imaginer l'état de mon visage si je déduisais qu'il était pareil que celui de mes bras : couverts de plaies qui suintaient de sang bleu foncé, tournant doucement au noir…

-Shiki, je…commençai-je, mais un voile sombre m'aveugla, et soudainement vidée de toutes mes forces, je me laissa tomber par terre. Je n'entendis qu'une voix criant mon nom au lointain, et je ne sentais plus que la douleur dans tout mon corps. LA douleur qui venait de mon propre sang.

Puis tout devient noir.

* * *

Alors ? Oui je sais, c'est un peu court par rapport à d'habitude, excusez-moi pour ça !

Laissez-moi des avis !

Ichijo : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Leiko ne pourrait jamais se réveiller ?!

Leiko (se tournant vers moi) : Merci, c'est sympa de votre part, Alliana.

Moi : Hé ! Je ne crois que ce serait très malin de te faire mourir alors que c'est une fiction basée sur toi ?! Ne me blâmez pas pour ce que je n'ai pas fais !

Ichijo : Wouah, la façon dont Shiki a accouru pour sauver Leiko-chan… Magnifique.

Shiki : N'en fais pas trop quand même….

A la prochaine !


	12. Réveil et découverte surprenante

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà !

12 chapitres, eh Ben ! Qui aurait cru que j'irai jusque là, tout en tenant compte du fait que je ne suis même pas à la moitié ! ? ! Wouah 31 commentaires ! Merci tout le monde, je vous adore tous !

sanderneptune et hatsu : Merci pour ton favori et ton commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir qu'il y a un nouveau lecteur ! Et oui, bienvenue sur le site ! (J'ai vu que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que tu es inscrit(e) !)

Captainship : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis flattée, et merci pour tes encouragements !

ChupS68 : Ah oui, le pauvre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre plus vite que tu ne le crois !

Daaku : Je m'excuse, moi aussi, je trouve que le chapitre précédent est dérisoire. J'espère que tu apprécieras davantage celui-là, et que tu me pardonneras ! (yeux de chat potté)

Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, place au nouveau chapitre !

Ruka : Alliana2312 ne possède que Leiko, le reste est à Matsuri Hino.

Aido : Akatsuki…

Kain (tiré de sa rêverie qui semblait bien agréable) : Oui quoi ?

Aido : Arrête de penser à Ruka !

Kain : Je ne pensais pas à elle.

Moi : Arrête de l'embêter Aido… Il y a quand même 1% de chance qu'il ne pense pas à Souen-san !

Kain (hésitant) : Merci, je suppose..

* * *

Leiko PDV

Tout était noir. Et j'avais terriblement mal…

Bonne nouvelle : je ne suis pas morte. On ne souffre pas quand on est décédé.

Je recommençai à ressentir tous mes membres, qui étaient engourdis, je pouvais sentir que j'étais couchée. Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il si noir ?

Soudain, je compris, j'avais les yeux fermés. Je fus tentée de les rouvrir, mais j'avais tellement sommeil, je voulais dormir pour oublier que j'avais mal…

Soudain, on ouvrit ma bouche, et on y inséra quelque chose à l'intérieur, et impulsivement, mes crocs se plantèrent dedans… Et un liquide descendit au fond de ma gorge, un liquide sucré, chocolaté et un peu caramélisé… Délicieux, un peu comme les pockys en fait…

Attendez, j'ai dit pockys ?!

Shiki ?!

J'ouvris les yeux, rentra mes crocs et attrapa le bout du poignet pour sortir le tout de ma bouche. Et je fus surprise de me retrouver dans ma chambre avec Shiki, ce dernier, semblant surpris que je me sois réveillée.

Ouais, mais pas autant que moi de m'être réveillée avec son sang dans ma bouche !

Shiki me regarda un instant avec inquiétude, et….Avec de la peur ? Puis il me demanda :

-Alors, comment te sens-tu?

-Comme si je sortais d'une hibernation.

-Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Tu as dormi 3 jours. Dit-il toujours avec de la crainte dans sa voix.

De quoi avait-il peur au juste ?

-Tu nous as fais peur. Hier ton niveau de toxicité était à 87%.

Je manqua de m'étrangler : Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu le nombre qu'il a dit ? Je ne suis jamais allé aussi haut dans toute ma vie (heureusement d'ailleurs).

J'allai me lever quand quelque chose tira sur mon bras. Je regarda et vit une horreur. Une horrible perfusion. Et à côté du lit, je vis des béquilles. J'arrondis les yeux : oh non….

Je regarda la perfusion, puis la poche de sang qu'il y avait dessus… Malgré que je venais tout juste de recevoir, j'avais encore soif. D'un geste, je débranchai la perfusion, alors que j'allais me lever, Shiki me bloqua et me força à retourner dans le lit, l'air maintenant sérieux. Je remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés, et des cernes à faire peur sous les yeux. Il était fatigué, et sa voix était basse quand il me dit avec autorité :

-Tu ne peux pas bouger, ordre du médecin.

-Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de médecin. Répliquai-je. Et puis, vu que je devine qu'on m'a donné plusieurs fois du sang, donc je peux bouger car je suis guérie.

-Pas question.

-Je vais bouger toute seule, si tu ne veux pas me laisser partir. Dis-je en me levant, malgré la petite douleur qui parcourut mes jambes quand je mis les pieds à terre.

-Tu n'as pas encore pris assez de force. Insista-t-il.

-Dit celui qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis des semaines… dit-je avec sarcasme, appuyant sur le fait que je n'étais pas aveugle.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte interrompit notre dispute, et après avoir regardé Shiki, je déclarai :

-Entrez.

La personne obéit, et je fus surprise de voir les préfets débarquer. Yuuki me regarda avec de gros yeux puis s'écria avec joie en me sautant au cou, si bien que je faillis basculer en arrière tellement j'étais surprise :

-Leiko-san ! Vous êtes réveillée !

-Aïe… murmurai-je quand elle appuya sur mon épaule.

-Oh ! Désolée ! Leiko-san, est-ce que ça va ? dit la préfet en me relâchant.

-Mieux qu'hier, en tout cas… dis-je en foudroyant du regard Shiki, qui soupira.

-J'espère que vous serez complètement rétablie pour après-demain ! dit Yuuki en me regardant avec un sourire complice.

-Comment ça, après-demain… dis-je avec une mine étonnée. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans les jours prochains…

-Vous ne savez pas ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié la Saint-Valentin ?! me regarda-t-elle étonnée.

Je restai de glace. LA quoi ? Mais non, la Saint-Valentin est dans la fin de semaine…

Tout le monde me dévisagea bizarrement. Puis soudain, un détail ressurgit, Shiki, avait bien dit que j'avais dormi 3 jours. Et le jour des funérailles était placé 5 jours avant la Saint-Valentin… Ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait que 2 jours avant la Saint-valentin, en comptant aujourd'hui !

Merde.

-Vous aviez oublié la Saint-Valentin est pour vendredi ? Demanda prudemment Yuuki.

Je lui décochai un coup d'œil « Je viens tout juste de me réveiller, et vois-tu, la Saint-Valentin n'était pas dans mes priorités…jusqu'à maintenant. »

Bon. Rajoutons un problème à ma liste qui commence à devenir très longue…

J'entendis Zéro murmurer quelque chose à Yuuki comme :

-Idiote, elle a passé 3 jours à roupiller comme une marmotte, elle a trois jours de retard sur le calendrier…

Je le regardai : il n'avait pas tort… Bien que je n'appréciais pas le « roupiller comme une marmotte ».

Les préfets se retournèrent vers moi, et Yuki dit :

-On va vous laisser vous reposer, et j'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite…

Et ils partirent, et j'entendis la petite brune réprimander Zéro dans le couloir. Quand la porte se referma, une odeur proche de celle de Kaname me frappa. Je ne percevais pas sa présence, mais l'odeur de son sang était là. Je demanda à Shiki :

-Kaname est-il passé ces derniers jours ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis répondit :

-Il est venu avant-hier.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Non, l'odeur était plus récente… D'aujourd'hui.

Oh mon dieu !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais Shiki m'arrêta encore une fois :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je dois voir Kaname tout de suite. Dis-je sans ambages…

Oui, il me semble qu'il a des choses à me raconter…

-Tu ne peux pas y aller. Dit-il en me regardant

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu es en chemise de nuit.

Je me regarda et vit qu'il avait raison. J'étais vêtue d'une nuisette relativement courte et _rose_. Non, ça ne venait pas de mon armoire…. Soudain, je réalisa un détail: Qui m'avait mis cette horreur ?

Je me retourna vers Shiki, avec un air qui voulait tout dire, et un regard menaçant… Il eut une expression de peur, ce qui était très étrange pour lui qui était aussi inexpressif. Puis il retrouva son air blasé et déclara :

-Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est Ruka qui t'a habillée. Aucune de tes chemises de nuit ne lui convenait alors elle t'a mis ça.

-Je déteste le rose. Maugréai-je en allant vers mon armoire encore un peu en colère. Comment ça aucune de mes chemises ne lui convenait ? Elles étaient très bien à mon goût : soit bleues nuit soit noires et longues, elles étaient très bien pour dormir !

Avec un soupir je pris une jupe et un tee-shirt noir et alla dans la salle de bains. 10 minutes après, j'en ressortais habillé, coiffée d'une queue et calmée. Pour le moment. A nous deux Kaname. Je veux des réponses, et je les veux maintenant.

Alors que j'allais sortir, je me raidis soudainement, et faillit tomber, je m'appuya sur le mur, et eut un picotement aux yeux avec l'horrible sensation que mon ventre se tordait. Impossible, je venais de boire du sang, je devrais être rassasiée !

Du coup, je retourna dans ma chambre en baissant la tête, vu que Shiki était toujours là, et que je ne voulais pas qu'il voie la couleur de mes yeux, maintenant d'un rouge vif éclatant. Je pris rapidement mon verre et ma boîte de Blood Tablets avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, non sans m'attirer le regard pensif de Shiki. Ben, tant qu'il ne se mêle de ça …

Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je me précipita vers la bouteille d'eau (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai mise là, je n'en sais trop rien…), et j'en versa la moitié dans le verre avec les pilules. Elles n'étaient même pas encore complètement dissoutes que je les avais avalés.

Je retins une grimace : pourquoi avaient-elles un goût horrible ? Bon dieu, je détestais les pilules de sang…

Je stabilisa mon souffle, qui était saccadé depuis le début de ma crise, et je cligna des yeux, les forçant ainsi à retrouver leur nuance normale. Je ne faisais pas souvent de crise, mais je crois que le fait d'avoir été blessée plutôt grièvement entraînait la soif de sang. Espérons seulement que je n'en ferai pas devant tout le monde.

Je retrouva peu à peu tous mes esprits. Et commença à réfléchir : l'odeur de Yuki était irrévocablement liée à celle de Kaname, elles étaient trop ressemblantes pour que ce soit un hasard. Et puis, depuis le début, j'avais remarqué les similitudes dans les traits du président et de la préfet.

Mais alors, s'ils ont un lien de parenté, Yuki n'était-elle pas censée être un Sang-Pur ?

J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à Kaname.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, assurée d'une chose, Kaname allait me donner ce que je veux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir : grâce au sang que l'on m'avait procurée, mes cicatrices les plus graves et les plus voyantes avaient disparues. Mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de tout regarder en détail.

Je regarda le fauteuil : Shiki y était. Après un moment de gêne et de silence je lui dis :

-Merci.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, apparemment surpris même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour…m'avoir sauvée la dernière fois.

-Oh. De rien.

Gros blanc à nouveau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, et je n'étais pas douée pour les remerciements, qui d'ordinaire, ne sont donnés que par pure politesse, et je ne les pensais pas vraiment. Malgré ça je tentai :

-T'as l'air fatigué.

-Hmmm.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Hmmm.

Je soupirai, pas la peine de continuer. De toute façon, il était bizarre, enfin, un peu plus de d'habitude depuis que je me suis réveillée. Mais bon, pouvais-je prétendre que je le connaissais assez pour pouvoir affirmer ça ?

LA réponse était non.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kaname PDV :

Je m'apprêtai à aller voir Leiko-chan, qui par son aura, avait confirmé qu'elle était enfin réveillée, quand on tapa à ma porte. Je donna un « entrez » poli et je vis une tête aux cheveux violets foncé me regardait avec des yeux suspicieux entrait et se tenir raide comme un piquet :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ravie de te voir guérie aussi, Leiko-san, dis-je un peu surpris par son oubli de politesse, et par son franc-parler. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Bonjour, Kaname-san. Mais je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Dit Leiko avec son masque impassible.

-Et de quoi parles-tu, si je puis me permettre ? Demandai-je, me doutant quand même un peu de la suite. Leiko était intelligente, je savais qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une semaine pour réaliser à propos de Yuki.

-Combien de temps comptais-tu me cacher que tu avais de la famille ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

Je savais bien qu'elle parlait de ça.

-Ah. Ça .

-Oui. Ça. Dit-elle en me regardant avec une indifférence sans pareille. Alors tu m'expliques ?

-Yuki fait bien partie des Kuran.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune princesse Kuran. ET puis pourquoi est-elle humaine ?

-Nous avons caché son existence aux autres Sang-Purs dans le but de la protéger, le temps qu'elle atteigne ses pleines capacités. Et puis, ma mère a scellé sa nature vampirique juste avant que Rido attaque notre famille.

-Oh. Et je suppose que personne dans cette Académie ne le sait.

-C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi.

-C'est d'accord. Mais il y a une manière de la faire redevenir vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir attendu et encore attendre pour lui révéler ?

-J'attends le bon moment. Dis-je vaguement. Je n'allais pas tout lui dire.

Le regard rouge clair alla sur le jeu d'échecs, installé sur mon bureau et elle marmonna à voix soudainement basse:

-Encore une tentative de mise en échecs, hein ? Mais qui est ton adversaire à la fin…

-As-tu parlé à Shiki ? Demandai-je en détournant la discussion.

-Oui. Dit-elle le visage encore plus impassible que tout à l'heure.

Je me demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui se tramait, alors je lui dis :

-Tu sais que depuis ton attaque, il n'a parlé à personne ? Il est resté dans ta chambre tout le temps que tu étais inconsciente.

A ma plus grande surprise, je vis une expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Leiko.

-A ton visage, je suppose que non. Je crois qu'il culpabilise.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se sentirait responsable de quoi que ce soit. Dit-elle.

-Toi, tu n'en vois pas. Mais apparemment, tu es la seule à qu'il parle encore. Donc tu devrais aller lui parler.

Il y eut un silence, Leiko était apparemment dans ses pensées. Puis elle hocha la tête, me salua rapidement, et partit.

Je savais bien pourquoi Shiki était dans cet état-là. Mais j'avais jugé plus sage de ne pas m'infiltrer dans les problèmes de Leiko et Shiki.

Car il n'y avait aucun doute que la culpabilité de Shiki venait de l'incident de Leiko. Et elle seule pouvait réparer les dommages qu'elle avait involontairement causé.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre bien long. Pour m'excuser du chapitre précédent, qui était non seulement court, mais qui laissait à désirer.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé, car ce sera la Saint-Valentin ! Hors qui dit Saint-Valentin, dit déclaration. Et qui dit déclaration dit jalousie. Et qui dit Jalousie dit Surprise. Bon je vais m'arrêter là, sinon demain on y est encore..^^

Aido (levant les bras en l'air) : Saint-Valentin ! Enfin !

Leiko (roulant des yeux): Du calme Don-Juan ! On n'y est pas encore. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être excité comme ça pour une fête aussi idiote.

Aido (méchamment) : Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez jamais reçu de lettres !

Leiko : De toute façon, si tous les garçons sont comme toi, je préfère encore ne pas en recevoir !

Moi : Ehhhh, on se calme tout le monde, la dernière qu'il y a eu une bagarre, mes disques en ont souffert. Alors tout le monde part et à la prochaine ! LAISSEZ-MOI DES AVIS PLEASE!


	13. Saint VAlentin

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos vues, commentaires, ça me fait plaisir, donc merci à tous !

Captainship : Oui, j'ai bien dit ces mots-là…^^ En même temps, vu ce que je vous ai préparé… Rien à voir avec les deux derniers, vous allez (normalement) vous marrer.

Hatsuiyo-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ta petite précision, sans quoi je crois bien que je serai encore en train de me dire que vous êtes deux personnes différentes ! ^^

Bref voici la suite, et vu que c'est jour de fête, je vais débarrasser les autres de ça : Je ne détient que mon OC, Leiko, le reste est à Matsuri Hino.

Aido : Vive la Saint-Valentin !

Leiko (nonchalante comme d'habitude): Je déteste le 14 février.

Aido (moqueur) : Je parie que tu n'as jamais reçu de cartes…

Leiko (toujours calme) : Je parie que tu n'as jamais reçu d'autres cartes que celles de tes fans…

Aido (verdit) : Comment as-tu su ?

Leiko : Quand on te connaît vraiment, on n'a pas beaucoup envie de t'envoyer des cartes…

Aido (furieux) : Répète !

Leiko : J'ai dit que…

Moi : Stop ! Place au chapitre, j'ai dit !

* * *

Leiko PDV :

Je me réveilla en sursaut, bon sang, c'était quoi, ces cris ?! Je me précipita vers la fenêtre, tout en râlant contre le soleil qui tapait à cette heure-ci…Et regarda en bas : Tout la Day Class était au portail, en train de crier le nom d'Idiot-senpai…. A pardon, Idol-senpai, de Wild-senpai, d'Ichijo-senpai…. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, tous les garçons de la Night Class étaient hélés. Derrière toutes ces folles, il y avait un type avec des lunettes qui criait le nom Ruka-san. Et encore derrière lui, il y avait un groupe de garçons, réunis. Dès qu'il me virent à la fenêtre, ils se retournèrent et crièrent mon nom…

Bon sang, c'est quoi ce cauchemar ! Je me pinça discrètement en m'éloignant de la fenêtre. Non rien. Merde, c'est la vraie vie !?

Je descendis à la salle commune. Bien sûr, tout le monde était réveillé… Je regardai discrètement les recoins. Non, toujours pas de Shiki-san.

Depuis le jour de mon réveil, il ne me parlait plus, du moins, il essayait de me parler le moins possible, et il m'évitait. Son comportement me rendait de plus en plus anxieuse, et la conversation avec Kaname ne quittait pas mon esprit Il faut absolument que je trouve pourquoi il culpabilise, et par la même occasion, pourquoi il m'évite. A moins que les deux choses ne soient liées.

Je saluai tout le monde et demandai :

-J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça à chaque Saint-Valentin, quand même.

-Vous voulez une réponse franche, sama ? dit Kain

-Oui.

-C'est toujours comme ça le 14 février.

-Ils ne sont pas censés avoir classe à cette heure ? Je regardais ma montre : 14 h. Bravo, pour les vampires, c'est comme s'il nous avait réveillés à trois heures de matin !

-Si, mais il n'y a rien de mal qu'elles ne puissent pas attendre…Et pourquoi tu dis « ils », il n'y a que des filles, dit Aido.

-Il y a des garçons derrière, et si, c'est mal puisqu'ils nous empêchent de dormir. Lui répliquai-je calmement. Aussi, je te demanderais de ne pas trop leur donner raison et de les encourager. Lui dis-je quand je vis la multitude de paquets de chocolats dans ses mains.

-Bien sama ! Bégaya-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiasmée par le fait que ce soit la Saint-Valentin… remarqua Kain en haussant un sourcil.

Je m'assoie dans un canapé et lui répondit :

-Je n'ai rien contre le 14 février, c'est juste que de voir la Day Class dans cet état me surprenne un peu… Surtout que nous sommes censés ramasser leurs chocolats, ce soir, alors elles pourraient nous laisser tranquilles l'après-midi.

-Si elles avaient un peu plus de cervelle, elles comprendraient que vu que nous avons cours le soir, on se repose le jour. Remarqua Ruka légèrement énervée.

-Pas « elles », « ils ». rappelai-je.

-Oui. Sinon, avez-vous préparé quelque chose pour le bal, Tysuake-sama ?

Je soupirai intérieurement : ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs, tous ces « Tysuake-sama » , c'est pas comme si j'étais un vieux maître de kung-fu, non plus (désolée pour l'exemple…débile).

-Je songeai à aller au magasin demain. Mais franchement, je n'aime pas trop les bals.

Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement. Aussi, je décidai de me rattraper :

-Enfin, les bals, pour ce genre d'occasion…. ET vous, Ruka-san, avez-vous déjà finalisé les détails pour cette soirée ?

-J'ai ma robe, je pensais demander à Kaname-sama de m'accompagner. Dit-elle.

-Je peux aller lui demander, si vous voulez…

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Tysuake-sama. Dit-elle précipitamment.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors autant que je vous rends ce service.

-Merci Tysuake-sama.

-C'est Leiko. Répondis-je. Finalement, j'avais peut-être trouvé la solution pour faire cesser tous ces ridicules politesses.

-Mais on doit vous respecter, Tysuake-sama, intervins Aido, sorti de sa transe chocolatée.

-Alors, Leiko-sama… Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Dis-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis ils hochèrent la tête. On avait trouvé un compromis. ET moi, j'avais fait un pas de plus pour mieux connaître mes camarades. Enfin, pas tous…

-ET vous Leiko-sama ? Avez-vous un cavalier ? Demanda Ichijo qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau sur lequel trônait des tasses et une théière. Apparemment il avait suivi la conversation, du moins, la fin.

-Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de se présenter officiellement avec un cavalier, alors… dis-je en haussant les épaules et en montant les escaliers, mais tout en repensant au pari que l'on avait conclu, Shiki et moi. J'avais décidé de lui parler ce soir, après les cours, car demain dans la journée, il avait des photos de modèles à assumer, le pauvre…

Pour lui, ça doit être difficile de gérer cours et travail, bien qu'il ne participe pas en classe.

Je quitta la salle sous les regards stupéfaits des vampires Nobles. Eh Ben, s'ils s'étonnaient de ça, ils sont loin d'être au bout de leurs surprises…

Je frappa à la porte de Kaname, et il me permit d'entrer. Je le salua :

-Bonjour, Kaname.

-Bonjour, Leiko-chan.

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Tu sais bien que ça dépend de ce que tu me demandes…

-Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'accompagner Ruka-san au bal de demain ?

-Je suis déjà pris.

Je fronçai les sourcils : Menteur, je le vois à ton air !

-Si tu parles de ta sœur, je ne crois pas que tu pourras l'accompagner, elle doit accomplir ses devoirs de préfet…

Il soupira et je souris, c'est exactement à la personne qu'il pensait me donner comme prétexte. ET c'était exactement ce qu'il craignait comme contre-attaque.

-Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec une cavalière, d'ailleurs ? Me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un coup d'œil de son fauteuil.

Je réfléchis, c'est la même question que je me suis posé tout à l'heure… J'enchaîna avec tout le sérieux et toute la diplomatie dont j'étais capable :

-Parce que tu es un parfait gentleman, donc tu vas faire plaisir à la jeune fille en face de toi qui te demandes d'y aller avec une autre jeune fille. Parce que de toute façon, même avec Ruka, tu pourras surveiller ta précieuse sœur de loin. Et parce que tu dois te faire pardonner. Conclu-je satisfaite de mes raisons, qui selon moi, n'allaient pas être sans effet sur Kaname. Je le connaissais assez bien, et il ne pourrait jamais rendre une jeune fille triste…

Et moi, je commençais à penser que j'étais un peu manipulatrice sur les bords…

-ET à qui et pourquoi suis-je redevable à quelqu'un ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle chose. Demanda Kaname, me sentant venir.

Je souris intérieurement, j'attendais qu'il me le demande…

-Tu m'es redevable parce que tu t'es joué de moi, et tu m'as caché depuis que l'on s'est rencontré que tu avais une petite sœur. Et aussi, prends ça comme une garantie que je ne dirais ce petit secret à personne…

Là, ce n'était plus de la manipulation, ça devenait carrément du chantage… Je vis une seconde les yeux de Kaname flamboyer, et je me demandai si je n'avais pas été trop loin… Mais il finit par dire :

-Soit. Après tout, c'est vrai, que j'ai une dette envers toi…

-Parfait. Et merci, tu viens de faire deux heureuses…. Dis-je en essayant de rendre mon ton morne enjoué.

-Et avec Shiki ?

Je me retourna alors que j'allais quitter la salle, redevenant sérieuse.

-Il m'évite. Je suis déterminée à le coincer et lui parler ce soir.

-Bonne chance avec ça. A mon avis, tu n'arriveras pas à le faire flancher… répondit Kaname.

Je rêve ?! Il me disait ça, alors que je venais tout juste de le manipuler avec génie, lui, celui qui avait une volonté de roc ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas beaucoup montré d'adversité, dommage…

-Je vois que tu commences à t'habituer à cet endroit. Tu rends même service aux autres.

Je haussa les épaules. C'est juste que… jusqu'à présent, j'étais pour ainsi dire aimée de personne. Ici, j'ai trouvé des gens qui me respectaient et qui ne me rabattait pas plus bas que terre. J'avais trouvé une vraie famille. Enfin.

Je salua Kaname et partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ruka….

Dès qu'elle me vit arriver, elle se leva :

-Alors, Leiko-sama ?

Je dis en descendant les escaliers avec nonchalance :

-Il a dit oui… Mais si jamais il te laisse seule quelques temps, ne le blâme pas, il a… d'importantes choses à régler demain soir… Néanmoins il a accepté. Félicitations. Lui dis-je.

J'avais eu un peu de pitié de Kaname, donc j'avais inventé cette excuse pour qu'il puisse aller voir Yuki quand même… Notez que je ne suis pas une sans-cœur, et que je lui laissé pour ainsi dire de la liberté.

-Oh, merci Leiko-sama ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

Je déduisis par les regards admiratifs et surpris que Ruka ne soit pas la seule à se poser la question. Ils avaient l'air presque choqués par le fait que Kaname est accepté. Je pouvais voir le regard un peu triste de Kain, mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'espoir. J'en déduisis qu'il comptait sur le fait que Kaname parte assez longtemps pour pouvoir inviter Ruka.

-Je lui ai rendu un service mémorable, donc il avait une dette envers moi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Une partie était vraie au fond, je ne mentais pas vraiment..

Je vous jure que leurs mâchoires allaient finir par se décrocher s'ils ne fermaient pas leurs bouches tout de suite ! Qu'avait-il de si anormal que Kaname soit, pardon, était endetté ? Tout le monde est endetté un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Bon, toutefois, je les comprenais un peu. Leur Sang-Pur bien aimé, sans peur et sans reproches, enchaîné par le fait qu'on lui a rendu service… Je cassais un peu le mythe…

Mais de là, à faire ces têtes d'abrutis… Enfin, non, Ichijo s'était repris et commençai à servir le thé, tandis que Ruka avait fermé sa bouche, et que Kain ne faisait que me regarder bizarrement. Je resta impassible puis brisa le silence en regardant les garçons :

-Donc… On va devoir sortir plus tôt pour que vous acceptiez les cadeaux de la Day class ?

-Oh, il n'y a pas que nous, vous aussi, les filles, vous allez devoir en prendre. Pour la première fois, des rangées pour les filles ont été installées.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant : Pourquoi justement, l'année de mon arrivée ? Pourquoi donc le destin s'acharne sur moi ? Pff. Bon au moins, les filles représentent les ¾ de la classe, j'en aurai -si j'en ai, attention, il y a toujours un espoir que j'en n'ai pas- beaucoup moins à ramasser que le garçons…

-Donc, on devra partir à quelle heure ?

-Un quart d'heure avant l'heure habituelle. Répondit Ichijo avec le sourire, je suis content que nous ayons pour une fois du temps pour parler aux jeunes filles de la Day Class…

Je le regarda pour une fois avec des yeux ronds : Il est vraiment bizarre, ce vampire…

-Tu l'as dit ! J'ai hâte de voir et de tirer sur ces jolies demoiselles… dit Aido en s'asseyant à côté de moi .

-Donc, doit-on présumer que vous allez encore leur sortir la maintenant traditionnelle : « J'apparaîtrai dans vos rêves ce soir, jolies fleurs ? » Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, il faut tout de même changer pendant un jour aussi mémorable que la Saint-Valentin ! Je vais leur déclarer : « magnifiques cœurs en émoi, je vous réserverais une danse demain ! »

Je souris en coin devant l'incorrigible play-boy. Et Ruka maugréa :

-Je ne saurai même pas dire quelle est la phrase la plus stupide entre ces deux-là …

-Je mise sur la deuxième, lui répondis-je.

-Leiko-sama ! s'écria Aido, ce n'est pas très poli !

-Aido, pourrais-je te parler en privé ? résonna une voix venant de l'escalier que je ne connaissais que trop bien, bien que je ne l'aie pas entendu ces derniers jours…

Je me retourna depuis mon canapé. Shiki était là, dans son uniforme, appuyé sur la rampe de l'escalier , l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Il me regarda un instant, je lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il se retourna vers le garçon blond qu'il venait d'interpeller.

Comme tu veux, Shiki. Répondit celui-ci en montant les escaliers…

2 heures plus tard.

Il était temps de quitter le dortoir pour aller en cours, je me demandais de quoi Shiki avait-il bien pu parler avec Aido pendant ces longues heures… Ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Kaname ayant assez de les attendre, appela Seiren :

-Seiren, pourrais-tu aller me chercher ces deux retardataires ?

-Morts ou vifs ? Demanda sans expression la garde du corps aux cheveux violets, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Kaname, mais il se ressaisit en disant :

-Qu'ils soient sains et saufs, s'il te plaît.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, ils arrivèrent, comme un seul homme, et s'excusèrent auprès de Kaname pour leur retard. Aido alla ensuite à côté de moi en disant :

-Alors, Leiko-sama, prête pour votre première Saint-Valentin ?

Oula, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il faisait un sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles et il se tenait près de moi. Je répondis nonchalamment :

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Effectivement, vous ne l'avez pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderais !

C'était censé me rassurer ? J'ai comme un doute… Mais bon, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était la conversation avec Shiki qui l'avait rendue comme ça ? Oula, bizarre tout ça… Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ce ne serait pas de refus !

Je regardai autour de moi : Ruka et Kain étaient aussi surpris que moi, Ichijo aussi, bien qu'il souriait, Kaname semblait se foutre de moi avec son sourire narquois, Seiren me dévisageait sans aucune expression, et Shiki… Ben il mangeait comme d'habitude. Ça servait à quoi de manger juste avant de recevoir des dizaines de boîtes de chocolats ?

Bon, je n'allais pas recevoir d'aide de sitôt.

Avant que je ne puisse parler les portes s'ouvrirent, et je vis des panneaux de chaque côté du couloir, avec le noms de garçons dessus, les emplacements étaient pleins à craquer de filles en folie, et heureusement, Aido dut me laisser pour aller voir ses « filles chéries », je continua à manger, quand des voix masculines crièrent mon nom, je me retourna dans la direction, et je vis des garçons en uniformes noirs entassés dans un emplacement. Je regarda le panneau. Eh voilà ! Il portait mon nom. Le Cauchemar de Saint-Valentin commençait. Tandis que j'allai en leur direction, car après tout, je devais être poli et accepter les cadeaux, Shiki passa devant moi, apparemment pressé, sans avoir pris les cadeaux des fan-girls. Je souris en coin quand Ichijo le rattrapa et le ramena à son emplacement : personne n'échappait à ça ! Je regarda les garçons et prit à chacun leurs cadeaux en écoutant leurs poèmes et leurs compliments de toutes sortes. Vous voulez des exemples :

Vos yeux sont de vrais perles rares… Votre uniforme vous flatte énormément (là, je me suis un peu inquiété, c'était exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais)… Vous êtes la plus belle des filles de cette école ( Ruka est beaucoup plus jolie que moi).

Néanmoins, je les remerciai quand même, en essayant –je dis bien essayer, je n'y arrivais pas tout le temps- de sourire.

A la fin, je me retrouva chargée d'une bonne quinzaine de cadeaux et de boîtes de chocolats. Et je soupira de soulagement, quand je vis ma file vide. C'était enfin terminé ! J'étais la deuxième à avoir fini de prendre ces cadeaux, les garçons étant encore occupés. Je me mis alors en marche direction la salle de cours, quand Aido me rattrapa et me saisit par la taille tout en criant :

- Que fais-tu Leiko-chan ? Ne pars pas tout de suite ! Il faut que je te présente à mes jolies fleurs épanouies.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me ramena vers son emplacement, tout en serrant étroitement contre lui, et tous les regards tombèrent sur nous. Ceux des filles étaient meurtriers (en fait, ils étaient surtout pointés sur moi), et ceux de la Night Class étaient étonnés. Je leur lança un regard disant : « ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. ». Un autre était en colère et pas très surpris. Mais ce n'était pas dirigé envers moi. Plutôt vers celui qui me tenait comme ça.

Shiki avait fini de récolter ses chocolats, et nous dévisageait bizarrement… Non il ne me regardait pas, il fixait surtout Aido. Puis son visage se détendit, revenant à son air blasé de d'habitude, puis il s'en alla, les autres ne tardant pas à les suivre. Je voulus faire comme eux, mais Aido me retint en disant :

-Est-ce que tu me réserveras une danse demain soir, Leiko-chan ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le chan.

Je le regarda, désabusée… En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Je répondis avec stratégie :

-Seulement si nous allons en cours, nous allons être en retard.

-Très bien, Princesse ! Me dit-il en me souriant et en m'emmenant loin des fan-girls qui commençaient à émettre des idées sur la façon la plus horrible pour me tuer… Espérons qu'elles ne tombent pas d'accord !

Dès que nous fûmes assez éloignés du groupe de filles, je lança à Aido avec un ton qui ne supposait rien de bon pour lui :

-J'espère que tu avais une raison formidablement bonne pour faire ce que tu as fais, il y a deux minutes. Tu me l'as donneras quand on sera de retour au dortoir. Pour l'instant allons en cours…

Je l'entendis déglutir. Il l'avait peur ? Il avait raison. J'allais trouver un moyen de me venger.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de classe, et je m'installa à ma place habituelle, tandis qu'Aido me lâcha pour aller rejoindre son cousin. Je déposai tout ce que j'avais dans les bras avec un soupir. Je mis la main dans le casier de la table pour récupérer un livre, quand je sentis qu'il était plein, et que je n'arrivais pas à passer ma main. Oh non.

Je recula ma chaise, et pris à deux mains le paquet immense qu'il y avait… Quand je vis que ce n'était pas le seul. Il y en avait deux autres.

Je les pris et les ramena sur ma table. Je sentais quelques regards intéressés derrière moi, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Prenant le paquet le plus petit, je l'ouvris et vit un l'intérieur des muffins au chocolat faits maison. Dessus il y avait un mot :

« Ne crois pas que c'est par plaisir ou affection que je t'offre ces muffins. Cross m'oblige à offrir un cadeau à une sangsue de la Night Class. C'est juste que t'es la moins chiante de ta classe monstrueuse… »

Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui me les avait donnés… J'hésitais quand même à en prendre un, de peur qu'il soit empoissonné…

-Un problème, Leiko-chan ? Demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me retourna : c'était Aido. Je lui dis sans intonation particulière :

-Non.

-Puis-je ? dit-il en désignant la boîte de muffins. Je cacha le mot dans ma main et haussa les épaules, lui donnant l'autorisation. Il en prit et le mangea. Au bout d'un moment, il me demanda :

-C'est délicieux. Ça vient de qui ?

Je répondit sans ambages :

-Zéro Kiryu.

Aido verdit tout un coup, et cracha dans la poubelle ce qui était encore dans sa bouche. Quand il se retourna vers nous, il passa de toutes les couleurs (je ne savais pas comment il faisait, il y avait même des nuances que je ne connaissais pas), avant de finir par le vert vomi. La classe se regarda et éclata de rire. Rouge de honte, Aido se tourna vers moi :

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Leiko-chan !

Je le regarda amusé, et en prenant un muffin et en le mangeant. Après avoir avalé, je dis :

-Qui a dit que je plaisantais ? Tu as raison, ils sont délicieux…

Aido reverdit d'un coup, et tout le monde repartit pour une crise de fou rire, même Kaname riait… La tête d'Aido rappelait celle de quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir que la soupe qu'on lui avait fait avaler était accompagnée d'un mélange empoissonnant.

J'avais bien dit que je trouverais un moyen de me venger. LA tête d'Aido valait tous les diamants du monde !

Après dix minutes d'amusement, je décidai d'ouvrir mes autres cadeaux, bien que l'image d'Aido tourne encore dans mon esprit. Ah non, qu'il était moche à ce moment-là ! Le deuxième cadeau comprenait un collier avec une pierre rouge avec des boucles d'oreilles assortis. Je resta un moment stupéfaite devant cela. C'était à la fois, beau, simple et discret. Exactement comme je les aime.

-Alors, ça te plait ?

Je sursauta, Ichijo venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui demanda :

-C'est toi qui me l'as offert ?

-Oui… Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre alors, j'ai opté pour ça…

-Merci, j'adore. Dis-je en lui faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il se retira en me saluant, rougissant un peu.

Je continuai : le dernier cadeau était le plus petit. Je l'ouvris soigneusement. Une boîte qui avait en son sein, un collier en forme de coffret. Précautionneusement, j'appuya légèrement sur son dessus. Cela eut pour effet de l'ouvrir, et une faible mélodie agréable à entendre en sortit. Un collier à musique ! Je regardai à l'intérieur du collier : il y avait une photo de moi, sur la terrasse, regardant le ciel en face de moi. La photo me sortit par les yeux : Le seul qui savait que j'allais sur la terrasse la nuit, c'était…

Je me força à rester calme. En dessous du collier, il y avait un papier soigneusement plié. Je l'ouvris. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot :

Désolé.

Je regardai Shiki. Celui aussi me dévisageait avec un faible sourire. Je supposais que mon regard était un mélange d'interrogation et de surprise ainsi que de joie.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'Ichijo, d'Aido et de Shiki. Leur manière d'agir, à Aido et Shiki est étrange. De même, je ne m'attendais pas dut tout à recevoir de cadeaux de la part de Shiki et d'Ichijo…

Shiki PDV :

J'avais regardé Leiko-san toute la soirée. J'avais absolument tout prévu : j'avais demandé à Aido de l'occuper et de la ralentir le temps du mieux qu'il pouvait en échange du médiator que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre de Leiko-san afin que je puisse glisser le cadeau que je comptais offrir à Leiko-san. Bien que sa façon de la retarder ne m'ait pas beaucoup plu (elle m'avait même rendu furieux), il avait plutôt bien réussi. Par contre j'avais été surpris de trouver dans son casier déjà DEUX cadeaux. MA mâchoire a failli se décrocher à ce moment là. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de m'attarder sur ce gênant détail, car Leiko était arrivée, apparemment en colère contre Aido, et j'avais donc décidé d'attendre qu'elle les ouvre pour que je puisse savoir qui les lui avait offert. Je fus surpris quand je découvris que Zéro-Kun lui avait envoyé quelque chose… Et amusé par le fait que Leiko avait fait tourner en bourrique Aido. Ça ne se voyait pas mais elle était très drôle quand elle veut.

Puis Ichijo était venu la voir, et mon cœur s'était arrêté quand elle lui avait fait un baiser sur la joue, en le remerciant… Et puis ça m'a fait réfléchir : Est-ce qu'Ichijo était amoureux d'elle ?

Je lui poserais la question. Mais Leiko avait eu l'air surprise quand elle a ouvert le mien. Elle s'est immédiatement tourné vers moi. J'avais pris la photo hier. Elle est allée jouer quelques morceau de guitare sur le toit, et je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais j'étais aussi content que mon cadeau lui ait plu.

Mais son regard m'avait aussi indiqué autre chose :

Il faut qu'on parle, avait-il dit.

* * *

Alors… Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez moi des coms !

Aido : Comment as-tu pu recevoir autant de cadeaux ?

Leiko : Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne compte pas celui de Zéro, il était obligé par le directeur. N'empêche j'aurai bien voulu connaître les noms des garçons de la Day Class… C'est bizarre de ne pas connaître les envoyeurs de tous ces chocolats…

Aido : Et alors ? Si je connaissais toutes les filles qui m'en ont envoyés, je deviendrais fou à cause de la saturation…

Leiko : BAKA

A la prochaine, je vous adore !


	14. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, tout le monde…

Désolée de ne pas mettre de nouveaux chapitres pour l'instant. J'ai, des problèmes dans la famille, et par conséquent, je serais et ferais moins souvent de mise à jour, car ces problèmes particulièrement épineux, m'empêche de penser correctement à la suite de cette histoire… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai cependant pas l'intention d'interrompre cette histoire, qui me tient à cœur. Seulement, excusez-moi si les mises à jour sont moins constantes.

Voilà, c'était juste pour vous prévenir… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop, et je vous promets de revenir la prochaine avec un chapitre très, très long. Merci encore aux favoris, aux commentaires, ça me fait plaisir !

Alliana2312


End file.
